This is my Destiny
by Nollie Marie
Summary: [Its FINISHED!] Bella has a horrible situation happen to her in Ch. 1 that leaves her with a baby.  She moves to Forks where she Meets the Cullens and falls in love [of course].  Rate M for rape & lemon, Epilogue is up!  Please R&R! [I suck at Summaries!]
1. Prologue

_I thought of this while writing _The Day I Moved _and since then it been stuck in my head which means…I'm going to get writers block on the other story…or forget this idea. So I'll start write it while writing the other…Anyways…Enjoy…_

**_EDIT: Also, warning, this happens to be my first ever FF story, so my grammar is...horrible, more than it is today._**

_

* * *

__**Disclaimer:**_ _Twilight_, _New Moon_, soon-to-be-released _Eclipse_, and part of _Prom Nights From Hell_…Written by Stephenie Meyer…not me!

**Prologue**

**The Hall of Destinies**

_The Hall of Destinies is owned by Destiny herself, hardly anyone can find it yet…somehow you did. Aren't you lucky? Within this Hall, among the 26 rows, lay books. These aren't ordinary books. No. If you go and look at one on the spine is a name writing horizontally with two dates below, a date of birth and a date of death. These books aren't ordinary books. These are Destiny Books. Every person in history is here from Alpha to the Omega._

_Destiny comes from time to time, her servants carrying each a book a thick as all the others. Her latest project…well follow me. Row S…Swan…Swan…AH! Here it is. Careful now. Isabella Marie Swan. A lovely name isn't it? Well open it now._

Forks, Washington  
A mansion within the forest

_Ah, there she is. She is getting chased her husband. They do make a lovely couple._

A brunette laughs and dances around a couch, a gentleman growling slightly behind her. A baby swinging in a swing coos and giggles as she sees the brunette stick her tongue out at her.

"Liz acts more like you everyday," said the gentleman, running around the couch to catch her.

_Aw, she is so peaceful…now away. An angelic baby, a husband who loves her, but her life wasn't always like this. All giggles and smiles. Oh no…This might be the present but the past is painful…for every high is after a low…_

* * *

Happiness requires problems . . . . — H.L. Hollingworth

* * *

I know the prologue is short but that is what I thought a prologue suppose to be. Anyways…You know what time it is. : ) Tell me what you think—**no** flames _**please**_—and offer any suggestions or ask ANY questions. This is my 2nd fanfiction but I can take all the advice and praise I can get. I need at least two reviews before I write the 1st chapter... Ciao for now, Nollie


	2. Ch 1 : Forced

_I thought of this while writing _The Day I Moved _and since then it been stuck in my bed which means…I'm going to get writers block on the other story…or forget this idea. So I'll start write it while writing the other…Anyways…This chapter is M rated…I hope you enjoy…_

_

* * *

__**Disclaimer:**_ _Twilight_, _New Moon_, soon-to-be-released _Eclipse_, and part of _Prom Nights From Hell_…It's the written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyers…not me! 

Chapter One

Forced

I was told it would hurt. I was told after awhile that I would love it. I was told that when it happens it would be with someone who I loved and who loved me. This, this wasn't what happened….

I had to take the job, working tables at the local club in Phoenix. I graduated, top of my class and decided to take a year off to earn money and find exactly what I wanted to be. One of my girlfriends recommended Night Zone, the coolest club within the area; they always needed a few people to work there. I took the job, busting tables, bring drinks to them. I earn lot of cash, sure a few people hit on me but I managed to shake them off. I wasn't interested in them, the I-fucking-them-then-leaving-them types.

I never had a boyfriend, never really had the time to in high school with classes and stuff, but I _knew_ what I wanted in a guy: sweet, caring, hot—but of course—and offered to pay the bill for a change unlike Todd one of my girl's ex. And I not having a boyfriend was not only cool with me but it was cool with my mother. She set the rule of "No Dating Till I'm 16" rule pretty firmly after her and Charlie's divorce when I was young.

And that night was no different. I dresses in a push-up bra—the owner made it part of the uniform considering, he said, my chest was lucking some—a black tight baby tee, a jean mini skirt, a thong—also the owner made part of the uniform—and ballet flats since I wasn't able to walk in pumps. I waited my normal table, four tables in the far back, near the bathrooms.

Tonight a group of guys standing at the table as I took their orders, one of them was giving me a searching look. His hair was black, one loop earring in his right ear, and tribal tattoo on the right arm; a rock band shirt, and torn jeans. Most of them had the same "I'm a bad ass" look. I took their orders and headed back to the bar.

His eyes followed me to the bar and then back to the table. As I leaned forward to give the guy across the table his drink, his hand slowly slid up my leg causing myself to nearly drop the bottle and spill across the table. I slowly slid away from him as he hand went higher and walked towards the bathrooms, towards the employees' area. I saw his eyes darken in anger and follow me out.

I managed to back it out of the club, the music pounding against the walls. I smelled the sweat and I walked over towards the lockers. I choose the farthest locker away from everything because I didn't want them to see them, just like I did in P.E. when it came to changing out. There was only a bench back there and the light above flickered giving the silly thing an old and haunted look. I shook my head and went to my locker, a feeling settling into my stomach.

I opened the combo and saw myself in the small mirror that was left from the last owner of the locker. I reached for my IPod, deciding to take a break, by then they would be gone. I sat down on the bench, straddling it, and put my earplugs in. I picked a random song, closed my eyes and listen to the song.

I didn't hear them. I didn't see them. I didn't know they were there still two hands grasped mine and forced down, my back against the cool, hard wooden bench. I screamed when I saw them surrounding me, the guy who felt my leg standing in front of me a guy to his left who smirked at me, two guys taking hold of my legs while the other two held my hands down.

They removed my panties, fondled with my breasts and at the apex of my legs. Then the pain as the "leader" forced him into me. I screamed, a hand coming down on my mouth, muffling it. It hurt worst as he didn't let the pain subside. He continued, rocking hard against me. Tears flowed from my cheeks as he climaxed in me, spilling semen into me.

They weren't finished. Each took a turn. None being gentle as I thought it would have been, each leaving part of them me in. Then they tied my hands with my shirt from my locker and left. I was left there crying till Eva, one of the girls at the club who was friendly and taught me what to do, came in search for me. She screamed and rushed to me.

But there was nothing to do. I was rapped, my virginity taken.

Five weeks later, I found out I was pregnant.

* * *

Mistakes are part of the dues one pays for a full life. — Sophia Loren

* * *

Okay…time to dry tears, I know I am…It's sad to read but it does happen to millions of people. I seen some of the victims when I was volunteering in the TICU my senior year for HSTE II, along with other horrible things. Anyways…It's time to review. Tell me what you think—**no** flames _**please**_—and offer any suggestions or ask ANY questions. This is my 2nd fanfiction but I can take all the advice….and praise I can get, though this chapter doesn't seem to be the "praise" worthy chapter. The next chapter…is coming soon…. Ciao for now, Nollie 


	3. Ch 2 : Pregnancy

_Chapter One was entire sad hopefully I can make it lighter. For those who PM me about why I was in the TICU, what that is, and what is HSTE II let me explain. HSTE II stands for Health Science Technology Education II (We had I as a sophomore, Intro and Med Terms as freshmen) as seniors. We volunteer for three classes, about an hour and a half, at local hospital and medical places and is a must for those who graduated from my school (see profile). We followed and observed doctors, nurses, and other medical personal. During my last reporting period, I volunteered at the TICU_—_Trauma Intense Care Unit_—_at Harris Methodist Fort Worth Hospital, following an RT around. Does that answer everyone's Qs? If not send a PM my way and I will glad answer it…Anyways…Chapter Two…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Stephenie Meyers: writer of_ Twilight, New Moon, _soon-to-be-released_ Eclipse, _and one of the authors of_ Prom Nights from Hell. _Me: Nothing, lol. 

Chapter Two

Pregnancy

I sat waiting for the obstetrician for the third time, my last check with Dr. Frederick before I move to Forks, Washington to live with my father. It would be peaceful there, a better place to raise a baby than here in Phoenix. Renee knew of the rape, knew I was with child and supported me with my decision to keep the baby even though she keep telling me that there were plenty of families willing to adopt the child or that I could abort it. I nearly disowned my mother at the word "abortion".

"Ms, Sawn, Dr. Frederick is ready to see you know," the clerk said at the front desk, smiling at me.

My stomach was no longer as flat was it had been four months ago, now slightly rounded. I had to buy new clothes, maternal jeans and shirts. I walked behind one of the nurses towards one of the rooms, an ultrasound machine around brought in. I changed into the gown the nurse gave me, front open and laid back, placing the white cover sheet that had been laying where my bottom was. A few minutes later, Dr. Angelo Frederick entered the room with a nurse, snapping gloves.

"Well how is our little mummy?" Dr. Frederick said, his European accent sounding clear.

"This little mummy is hurry for ranch potato chips and chocolate chip cookie cough ice cream," I said, smiling. "Besides that, I gained a bit of weight and I keep crying."

Dr. Frederick chuckled and said while looking at my chart, "Nothing new there, Ms. Swan."

"This will be cold," the nurse said.

I squeaked as she rubbed the cold gel across my stomach. This procedure wasn't new to me, having been to Dr. Frederick now for two months. It had been three months ago after I took three at-home-pregnancy tests, after Renee caught me throwing up in the bathroom and the box that belonged to the test in the trash—that was the day she found out about my rape.

"Well there's two little feet," Dr. Frederick said, pointing on the screen.

I turned and looked and saw just a little figure there. I smiled and felt the tears coming. Another thing that came with pregnancy outside of the baby—duh—there was the emotion swings where I go from angry to happy to sad in a matter of minutes, the weird feelings in my stomach at first before it rounded and I gained weight, my breasts felt different and they definitely weren't fitting in my cup A bra, made more trips to the bathroom than I ever did in one day, being tired more often, and of course the yucky morning sickness. Of course, after I got over the sickness I had the sudden cravings where I made Renee get up, at the oddest times too, and go out and get me something to eat. The weirdest was chocolate syrup on a pickle.

"And two little hands one of which the thumb is in the mouth," Dr. Frederick said, smiling down at me as the nurse moved the Doptone wand…or as Dr. F called it the Doppler. "And I think we have a sex for this little one, Ms. Swan."

I blinked and looked up at him. He turned his head away from the screen and asked me if I wanted to know. I had never thought of what the baby would be, if it would be a girl or if it would be a boy and which one did I want. I nodded my head slowly.

He smiled and said, "A girl and has a lovely heart beat still." I felt my heart melt within my chest and the waterworks started again. I cried the first time at the visit, hearing the heartbeat for the first time and when the baby kicked me a few weeks later, now I'm crying over the baby's sex. Yep, I am pregnant.

"A girl…darn," I said as I stopped crying, "I haven't thought of a name yet."

Dr. Frederick just chuckled, said, "You have time to pick out a name" and continued to look at the screen. After awhile, Dr. Frederick said everything looked good.

"So, you're moving to Forks, Washington, eh?" he asked me, marking something into my chart. "What's up there?"

"My dad," I said, rubbing my tummy, the baby kicking me.

"Well remember which foods you can and can not eat," Dr. Frederick said, look up at me.

"No drinking, smoking—which I don't do either—no high-in-mercury fish, no raw foods, no caffeine—as if I could handle it before—and stop eating cinnamon buns."

"Good girl," Dr Frederick said, smiling. "And remember those prenatal vitamins."

"Right, Dr. F," I said, rolling my eyes. I had been taking them since I first came to him.

"Now there is no obstetrician in Forks, Washington. The nearest one is Port Angeles," he said, his hands folded in his lap. "Now there is a doctor who does live in Forks, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is a wonderful and a great guy. I've read some of his works when I was in med school. I gave him a call and he is available if you have any questions or concerns." I nodded. "Here's his number—" he handed me a piece of paper with numbers and an address "—and address just in case. Trust me Isabella you are going to be in good hands with Dr. Cullen. After all, he raised five kids."

* * *

There is a way to look at the past. Don't hide from it. It will not catch you if you don't repeat it. — Pearl Bailey

* * *

So what do you think? Now I would like to saw that I remember everything from Anatomy and Psychology about pregnancy but…that was two years ago…so I didn't. Plus I'm not a doc…yet…so I had a little help from my buddy the World Wide Web. Anyways…It's time to review. Tell me what you think—**no** flames _**please**_—and offer any suggestions or ask ANY questions. This is my 2nd fanfiction but I can take all the advice….and praise I can get. The next chapter…is coming soon…. Ciao for now, Nollie 


	4. Ch 3 : A Warm Welcome

_I am _**LOVING**_ all the REVIEWS: D My email is flooded with…stuff from Fanfiction that it isn't funny but **KEEP IT COMING**. LOL, even if that means I have to write more. Special thanks to all those who reviewed—you know you are—and for those who put me in their fav and/or alters—you also know who you are. If you haven't, shame on you, because you need to!_

_

* * *

__**Disclaimer:**_ Stephenie Meyers can claim she wrote _Twilight, New Moon, _soon-to-be-released _Eclipse_, and part of _Prom Nights From Hell_ while I can claim I placed 3rd in Winston Science in Photography…(Sigh) I wish I was Stephenie Meyers. 

Chapter Three

A _Warm_ Welcome

The last time I was in Forks, Washington was for a week last Christmas, spending the week before the holiday with Charlie then fly out on Christmas day to spend the rest of the holiday with Renee. Forks, Washington was the rainiest little city in the entire country and probably a city were everybody is in somebody else's business, i.e. they'll find out about me as soon as I step off the plane and arrive at Charlie small, run down house in the forest.

Renee spent a couple hundreds of dollars on buying maternity winter clothes, where the parka could fit over me and my stomach that was soon-to-be large as a pumpkin, and packed them in three huge suitcases and a small one for personal things like my tooth brush, medication and vitamins, etc.

"You promise to call me once you get there," Renee demanded of me before I boarded the plane to Seattle. "And don't you forget ok."

"I will momma," I said, rolling my eyes and handed my ticket to gate attendant.

She smiled at me before looking down at the ticket to run it through. "How far along are you?" she asked me as the reader spit my ticket out as if paper disgusted it.

"She is a seventeen weeks along," I said, rubbing my stomach, the little girl kicking my hand.

"I bet the daddy is might proud," she said.

I felt the tears come at the thought of my baby fatherless and the evil horrible bustard finally in jail with his stupid crew he had with him that night. Each one of them could rot in that jail then rot in hell for all I cared.

"There is no father," I said harshly and walked down the ramp to the metal bird called a plane.

Charlie, Renee, and Phil, mom's newest guy, all chipped in—the guys more than Renee—to buy me a first class seat. It was more comfortable and the stewardess came back numerous times to make sure I was okay. I feel asleep half-way through the flight and the stewardess tucked a red throw blanket around me. When I woke up, hungry oddly for fried green beans and a pickle smooth, the stewardess brought me a salad, they didn't have the fried green beans and the pickle smooth on the flight so the salad with grilled chicken had to do.

The flight from Seattle to Port Angeles was smaller along with the number of seats. When the plane touched down in the tiny airport, it wasn't Charlie who was waiting for me. Instead, a huge cardboard sign with the words "ISABELLA M. SWAN" were printed boldly in a red ink and sparkled with glitter around the edges. A girl held the sign high, standing on her toes every so many seconds to make it higher.

"Is that her?" she asked, turning her head towards the girl next to her who was not only a few inches taller but different in dress and looks than the other girl.

"She is the only one who looks pregnant, Alice," she said in a slight French accent.

The girl squealed as I walked slowly towards them, the grounds crew unloading the bags from the cargo haul. The shorter of the two, the girl with the sign, looked about my age or a year older. She looked about 5'3"…5'4"…she looked like a little mythical creature with her short pixyish hair cut from her black hair. She was dressed in black jeans, dark forest green cashmere off the shoulders sweater, and white ballet flats. The other woman was five inches taller than I was with her animal printed pumps, her blonde hair in luscious curls, and her eyes hidden behind dark wine Chanel glasses that matched her business suit. A white leather Prada bag gracefully hung from her arm.

"You must be Bella," the shorter of the two said, smiling.

"Hi," I said, unsure of whom they were and what they would want from me.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen and this is my older sister, Rosalie," she said, waving a hand to her sister. "We've heard so much about you."

That didn't sound promising when it hit me. Cullen? "Wait, Cullen…as in Dr. Cullen?" I said, leaning forward, my finger pointing at Alice.

She smiled and nodded. "He's our father—"

"We're adopted," Rosalie said, cutting in, looking over my head.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked back at me.

"Charlie got held up at the station, "training a newbie" was what he called it," Alice said, waving the sign around causing me and Rosalie to lean out of the way. "So he called our dad who called us to see if we could come and pick you up because he's doing is weekly rounds at the County Hospital. So here we are with your little baby girl." She leaned forward and rubbed my belly and laughed as the little kid in there kicked her.

"Come on," Alice said, taking hold of my hand. "Let's get your bags and head back to our place, Charlie will meet us there."

Alice took the two largest bags while Rosalie took the third last suitcase leaving me with the personal bag off my shoulders. Alice chatted gaily **(the happy gay stupid!)** about something that I couldn't quite catch as she literally skipped ahead towards a Silver Volvo.

"It's our brothers," Rosalie said, beeping the doors. "He helps dad from time to time. He just finished med school and all. **(A/N I making Edward at least six years older than Bella)** So he rode with Dad leaving us his car."

"We didn't think it would be okay if you got whiplashes by your hair," Alice said, cramming my suitcases into the trunk. "OH, COME ON! Finally!" She slammed the trunk closed and walked to the around to the backseat passenger door and held it open. "It's was easy considering all the bags we had to cram in there after we shop."

I raised one eyebrow and took my seat in the back. Alice closed the door and took her seat in the front. Rosalie took the drivers seat and checked her makeup in the rearview mirror.

"You guys don't…look like sisters," I said, noting a blonde hair, blue eyes and the black hair, light green eyes, along with other differences.

Alice giggled. "We're all adopted," she said, turned towards Rosalie so that she could look over the shoulder of her seat and at me. "All five of us were adopted short after Carlisle married Esme, she is our mother, and you'll just love her. Anyways, Edward was adopted first, you know, being that babies were the easiest to adopt and all." Her words brought me to think of my baby and how Renee seriously wanted to give up my baby. "Then Jasper and I were adopted. Jasper was six and I was four, Edward was four and half as he likes to remind me. Emmett was adopted four years later when he was twelve and then Rosalie, about two years later, when she was thirteen. So when Rosalie was adopted…let me think….Rosalie was 13, Emmet was 14, Jasper was 12, I was 10, and Edward was 11…right Rose?"

"You're right," she said, staring straight ahead as the landscaping speed past us.

"Whew," Alice said, look back at me. "We moved here to Forks two years after Rosalie came to us and we've been her since."

"So…how old are you now?" I asked, trying to picture everything as it had happened.

"I'm 24," she said, smiling. "Edward just turned 25, Jasper is 26, Emmett 28, and Rose is 27 and married with a baby."

"Congrats," I said, looking at the blonde now.

She smiled at me for the first time, her smile warm. "A little girl, Angelina Cullen, she's six months."

"You…you look good for just having a baby," I said, noting her slim waist.

She laughed. "Well Emmett did have some contribution to that," she said, raising her head. "He is hornier than a dog in heat. Personally I think he just wants another baby, a boy this time. Remember, Alice how hot he thought I was when I as big as house?"

Alice gagged. "Of course," she said, rolling her eyes towards me. "Lord knows if he wasn't married to Rosalie here he might have been hanging onto your very arm and kissing your tummy."

I blushed red and Rosalie laughed.

"No worries," Rosalie said, her glasses slipping slightly down her nose so that I saw her blue eyes, smiling.

"By the way," Alice said, looking back at me. "Welcome to Forks."

* * *

If pregnancy were a book they would cut the last two chapters. — Nora Ephron

* * *

Okay my bossy is a big anal meanie! He made my mommy cry! And only I can do it—mostly because I leaving for university in two weeks, it wasn't if I want her to cry. And he made my mommy chained to the desk till she finished something meaning we're the only one here. Let's all boo and hiss at him. BOO! XP 

Anyways…you know what time it is…don't u dare look down at your watch! (Shakes head) Lol, It's REVIEW TIME! Tell me what you think—**no** flames _**please**_—and offer any suggestions or ask ANY questions. This is my 2nd fanfiction but I can take all the advice….and praise I can get. Besides you know u want to review…and it is the popular thing to do. The next chapter…is coming soon…. Ciao for now, Nollie

PS I WILL be on VACATION in HOUSTON so this will be my last chapter for the NEXT THREE DAYS! By then I hope to see LOTS OF REVIEWS! ; )


	5. Ch 4 : The Cullen Doctors

…_Lol…I'M BACK…for now, still on vacation but at least I'm alive. I'm updating the story and informing all those of how my vacation is so far…hm…stuck in the back of the car with my younger bro and his younger friend, who I might add is as tall as him who is as tall as me…my momma—OMG MY POOR MOMMA!—got hit in the side of the head by a foul ball during the Astros' batting practice. She's okay but it hurt like everything. Btw, thanks to all those hate my boss along with me, lol, giving my two weeks notice. Anyways…here is Chapter Four…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I made cookies but it doesn't compare to what Stephenie Meyers did. Darn! 

Chapter Four

The Cullen Doctors

Rosalie drove the Volvo towards a house that I knew wasn't Charlie's. Charlie's was a million years old, in need of renovation. The kitchen used a old gas stove, the oven probably had not used in a few years which I probably shouldn't start using now, and the table had different chairs and was chipped on one corner…at least, this was what I remembered the kitchen was the last time I was in the kitchen.

"Welcome to the Cullen abode," Alice said, smiling before leading us ahead.

"Is she always like this?" I whispered to Rosalie, leaning slightly towards her.

She laughed and said, "Normal she is a bit crazy but she had a batch of chocolate chip cookies before she picked you up so she is hyper and can talk A LOT."

"So I see," I said.

"COME ON," Alice said, her head sticking back out the front door.

I laughed, rubbing my stomach. "I hope you have celery and strawberry ice cream because I am craving dipping the celery into the cold creamy stuff."

Rosalie laughed. "Your cravings aren't as bad as mine where," Rosalie said, walking me through the foyer. "I once craved English chocolate with avocadoes from Mexico Emmett had them overnighter for me."

"I remember that," said a male voice, his head appearing with Alice's.

"Bella meet Alice's boyfriend and our fellow brother, Jasper, who makes the best strawberry and celery smoothie," Rosalie hinted to Jasper.

Jasper noted my stomach and quickly said, "Got it."

"I heard smoothie," said a male voice behind us.

I spun around noted two males, one with peppered hair with horned rimmed glasses and the other auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. They both were wearing scrubs and a clean knee-length lab-coat with "Dr. Cullen" in cursive in the left breast pocket.

"Dad, Edward," Alice said, rushing past us, smiling. Rosalie smirked and cross her arms over her chest. "You're home!"

"Yes, home," the elder gentleman said, rubbing Alice's hair. "And this must be Ms. Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Dad, Bella. Bella, Dr. Carlisle Cullen but you can call him Carlisle here at home," Alice said, hugging the second of the two who cleared his throat. "Oh and this is my brother Eddie."

"I told you to stop calling me that Ally-Bee," the second said, scowling before smiling a lopsided smile that made my heart putter. "It's just Edward or Dr. E. Cullen."

I smiled slightly and nodded, baby Elizabeth kicking me in the stomach twice Edward's smiling effecting Elizabeth as it did my heart.

"Strawberry and celery smooth," Jasper said, holding a glass out to me with celery placed within the smoothie.

"Yum," I said, taking hold of the glass. "Thanks Jasper, been craving celery and strawberry ice cream since Alice picked me up."

"It wasn't as bad as Rosalie's," Carlisle said. "Oranges from Florida with macadamia nuts from Hawaii, Emmett had to overnight them."

I smiled around the straw that continued to drink the smoothie. I watched the five Cullens interact. Edward was kind and even went in search for a pacifier for little Angelina Cullen who work up about half and hour later fussy. Once she had the pacifier she was a happy little baby. Rosalie handed me Angelina when she went to the kitchen with Alice and Jasper, Carlisle already up in his office.

"Hey Angelina," I said, smiling at the little girl who smiled around her pacifier. She held her hands up and took hold of my finger in a strong grasp. "You have pretty blue eyes, your mommy's eyes. Though I think you must have your daddy's nose."

"He does," Edward said, taking a seat besides me. "You are a natural, holding her. She normally is pretty picky who hold her."

"Must be the fellow baby within me," I said, smiling.

"That and they know who is a good person," Edward said.

I looked down at Angelina whose eyes were fixed on my finger, both hand wrapped around it. I laughed as she patted it as if she were trying to figure it out.

"She is a smart baby," Edward said as Angelina giggled through her pacifier and wave her fist in the air my finger in mercy to her demands, "Rosalie's smarts for Emmett was never that smart."

I smiled up at him and saw his eyes on me. "I bet Emmett had his moments," I said.

"A couple," he said, nodding causing me to chuckle.

It suddenly hit me, how we sat. Edward's arm laid atop the back of the couch as he looked over while I held a baby within my arms while a baby was within me. We seemed and looked like a really couple. And when Angelina was hungry, Rosalie gave me a bottle and I feed her while the Cullen family gathered around me. I finally had to leave about sunset which Alice gladly decided to take me home. The another thing hit me: I FORGOT TO CALL RENEE!!!

* * *

**Spoiler  
****You CAN'T ask me about it : )**

"I could have done it differently, Bella, and the only tears you would have were ones of joy not pain…I swear, Bella, with all of my heart."

* * *

Q&A

**QuickCookie - Quick question: does Charlie know that she was raped?**

_Charlie does know that she was raped. I did skip three months between chapter one and two. During that time, which I didn't think was…_needed_, Renee told Charlie that Bella decided to come and live with him. Of course, Charlie said he was happy to take her in but why was Bella coming to Forks. Renee told him of the rape of which Charlie wanted to rip out the guys' throats out. _

**SoundsofMusic - How did Rosalie and Emmett have a kid? Did they adopt, or are you making it so that vampires can have kids in this fanfic?**

_Rosalie and Emmett do have a kid, a little six month old girl named Angelina Cullen. I am thinking that they will adopt a little boy later in the story, maybe. This fanfic no one is vampire, sorry. But I am thinking of writing a fanfic where vampires can have babies—got the idea from another paranormal novels I read, so keep an eye out for that…_

**r0b0ticvampir - I know this is a stupid question: how old is Bella?**

_: ) Bella is 19, six years younger than Edward. Btw, no question is a stupid question…only stupid answers…lol…although if you ask "What page again?" only after someone _just_ said the page, now that I think is stupid._

**Anonymous – I read both your stories and where do you get your ideas?**

_Lol, this writer gets her best ideas from things that had happened to them or someone they know. That way it is easier to write. At least, for me it is, though most stories I write my imagination has come up with but not _The Day I Moved

Anyways, I hope this helps their questions and yours. If you have any more Qs, shoot them my way. Now you know what you're supposed to do…You read this now you review this. No flames please. I can use the advice, praise, or questions I can get. I love answering your reviews and PMs. Ciao, Nollie


	6. Ch 5 : Calling Renee & Seeing Charlie

_Another Update: I'm still on vacation and had a serious emotional encounter when we had an extra rider—a cricket. It was already crowded in the back especial when my bro is being a brat and keep hitting me. Hopefully later will be better than this morning…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I can knit a scarf but that's nothing compared to the writing of the great Stephenie Meyers. 

Chapter Five

Calling Renee and Seeing Charlie Again

_I FORGOT TO CALL RENEE!!!_

I asked for Alice's cell phone and dialed Renee's phone. She picked up on one ring.

"DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW _MUCH_ I WAS _WORRIED_ ABOUT YOU AND MY GRANDBABY!?" Renee shouted into my ear as soon as she heard it was me.

"I'm sorry—"

"WHEN I _CALLED_ THE ARLINES TO SEE IF YOU ARRIVED THEY SAID IT LANDED NEARLY AN HOUR AGO!"

"I'm sorry—"

"How are you, sweetheart? Is the baby okay?" Renee asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, Renee," I said, looking at Alice. "And Elizabeth is fine and is kicking me in the side for not calling you sooner."

"She is a smart little fetus."

I rolled my eyes and continued to chat with Renee. Renee informed me of things that happened that day some of which was…emotional.

"The jury announced they were guilty, Bella. They were sentenced to ten years in prison with a chance for parole in five years."

I felt the tears weld in my eyes. I knew who she was talking about…the six who raped me. A month after I found out I was pregnant they found the six trying to rape another waitress at another bar. I was one of them who pointed them out, noting the "leader" clearly. Now two months later, the trial was speedy and the verdict was fair. A few minutes later I hung up tears in my eyes and handed it over.

"At least they're off the streets," Alice said, taking hold of my hand.

When I arrived at Charlie's home, Charlie had just arrived as well. He looked tired and worn out as he closed the cruisers' door. He started walking up the pathway to the old worn stairs to the door that dearly needed to be painted. Alice smiled and honked the horn once. Charlie stopped walking and turned. I noticed for the first time the crow's feet around his eyes and the grey that started color his black hair.

"Alice," Charlie said, smiling at Alice as Alice and I opened our doors then turned his smile towards me as he opened his arms for a hug, "Bells."

I went into his arms and took hugged him back. His arms were warm and comforting as I broke down crying, sobbing into his chest while Elizabeth kicked me.

"Thank you Alice," Charlie said. "Can you bring Bella's bags inside?"

"Sure," Alice said.

Charlie led me into the house and slowly upstairs to my old room.

It hadn't changed. The old rocking chair sat in the corner with my favorite teddy bear that I keep here for when I visited Charlie. Poor old Teddy had one eye missing and a huge grape juice stain on his belly but it was well loved even know. My bed was the old iron four-poster bed with the frill bed spread.

"Here baby," Charlie said, allowing me to lay down on the bed, the sheets pulled back from for me. "How are you feeling?"

I just smiled and closed my eyes. "Tired Dad and sore from where Elizabeth keeps kicking me."

I hear him chuckle and place one large hand on my stomach. Elizabeth kicked her welcome and caused Charlie to chuckle. "You get some sleep. Anything you want in the morning?"

"Salmon sandwiches," I said, rolling onto my side.

Charlie chuckled and left the room. It was wonderful to see Charlie again. Just…wonderful….SNORE!!

* * *

**Spoiler  
****You CAN'T ask me about it : )**

"Bella we can only do so much and if you want to keep this baby you will have to listen to me and right now you need to push."

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is short but I hope you loved it. Anyways, you know what you're supposed to do…You read this now you review this. No flames please. I can use the advice, praise, or questions I can get. I LOVE answering your reviews and PMs. Huggies, Nollie 


	7. Ch 6 : An Appointment with Dr Cullen

…_I'm back HOME! YAH! Did you miss me? Of course not, you just waiting to see what happens next in the story, lol. For those who want to know what happen, I'll update you on what happen at the end of the chapter. Now here is Chapter Six…_

_

* * *

__**Disclaimer:**_ Even if I changed my name, I still won't be Stephenie Meyers and claim all her wonderful works. Darn! 

Chapter Six

An Appointment with Dr. Cullen  
**(Q: Which Dr. Cullen? He-he!)**

I waited patiently in the waiting room surrounded by other people, listening to the classical music play from the speakers. The obstetrician in Port Angeles happened to have been on vacation this week and I didn't want to go all the way to Seattle to see one who I didn't know so I decided to called the hospital and had an appointment with Dr. Cullen just like Dr. Frederick told me to do. I wasn't scared to be seeing Dr. Cullen just…nervous I guess. I was twenty weeks along now and my belly was round enough that my belly button was now no longer indented. Elizabeth was still kicking which I took as a good sign though she could kick me in other places outside of the one side of my stomach—which is now sore—and the organ which held my urine.

"Isabella Swan, please come to the nurse's station," called one of the nurses over the loud speaker.

I looked up and saw a doctor leaning against the nurse's station. As I stood, he straightened up and turned his head to look at me, his emerald eyes full of concern and…something else. Edward? What happened to Dr…Cullen…oh no! I just realized my mistake as I walked towards him, my tan parka over one of my arms.

He smiled as I came within hearing range and said, "Nice to see you again, Bella."

I nodded. Alice Cullen keep coming over to Charlie's every other day to keep me company while Charlie was away at work. A few times, she drove me back to her house. "More of a selection of things to do," she said to me once when I asked her why we were heading to her house. And there was more things to do at her house, one of which including more food that Charlie had in a month. Jasper, who was home in the morning and part of the afternoon, made me all my cravings including the craziest and probably the yuckiest if I weren't pregnant. But never in those weeks did I see Edward again, mostly because I arrived after he left for the hospital and heading home before he got home.

"I thought I was seeing Dr. C. Cullen," I whispered as I got closer.

He looked hurt but his smile reminded…slightly. "He's down in the ER. I can go get him if you rather have him for your ultrasound?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "It's…okay."

"If you're sure," he said, motioning to follow him.

I wasn't sure but what choice did I have? It was bad enough that I was as getting as huge with a baby created by rape, but it was worst because the fact…I was starting to _like_ like Edward and I wasn't completely sure…what he thought of me.

* * *

Edward's POV

I watched as Nurse Theresa used the Doppler to spread the gel across her round stomach before looking down at Isabella's charts. Everything was there from when she was just an infant till now. I saw red when I saw in the jumbled handwriting of her previous doctor, Dr. Fredrick.

"Four weeks along, pregnancy due to rape that occurred about six weeks previous."

Rape…I looked up at Bella to see staring the ultrasound screen. I looked to and saw a little infant girl. I knew from Alice, who chatted none stop about Bella, that the baby was a girl and that Alice and Rosalie were planning on going shopping with her for baby stuff. The infant's thumb was stuck in her mouth and I could see clearly from here the nose and mouth of the baby. I knew everything about Bella but I didn't recall from my father or from anyone else that Bella was…raped.

I sighed and entered the room, plastering a smile on my face.

"Oh, Edward," Bella said, smiling and pointing at the screen, "Nurse Theresa thinks Elizabeth has my nose."

I looked back at the screen and then back at Bella. "She might have your cute little button nose."

Bella blushed and suddenly became self-aware of her body, the dressing gown well opened on the upper abdominal part of her body. Her breasts were rounded, readying for motherhood, and her hips, though covered, I could tell that they had widened. All the normal stages for birth, but Bella probably was still self conscious of the fact she was uncovered to me.

I sat down where Nurse Theresa had been and took the Doppler from her. Little Elizabeth kicked me as I moved the scope over to the far side of her stomach.

"Yep, a kicker in there," I said, smiling. "You, Ms. Swan, might be a soccer player in there." Elizabeth kicked me again causing me to laugh. "Or a swimmer."

Bella blushed and said, "She is very active." I smiled slightly inwardly and made up my mind on the one single matter that I had been thinking about since the first time I saw Bella.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was glad when Nurse Theresa helped clean the gel of my stomach and allowed me to dress back into my clothes. I blushed every time I thought of Edward seeing me, my upper half bare for him to see. I didn't know what he thought seeing me like that and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

I put my arms back through my parka and exited the examining room, Edward standing next to a different nurse who held a chart at him, smiling suggestively up at him. It made me upset seeing them like that but my heart lighten when I saw Edward inform the nurse of his opinion and turned to look at me. He smiled and walked towards me.

"Everything seems okay with Elizabeth," he said smiling as he walked me back towards the waiting area.

"That's good to hear," I said smiling, resting my hand on my stomach.

"But there is a…personal question I want to ask you of," he said, stopping in front of the revolving doors.

"Oh," I said, taking back. When he said personal question, I assumed that it wasn't anything medical, as if he stepped out of Dr. Edward Cullen and into…just Edward. "Sure."

"That is slightly embarrassing, but none the last," he said, looking down and then back up at me. "I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me. I know this great Italian place not to far from Forks, that is, if you want to go."

I gapped at him for a moment, my brain slowly processing the fact that he asked me to dinner. I loved Italian food, my mother always took us to the local Italian place back in Phoenix when I lived there and I hadn't had the lovely food in a long time.

"Sure," I said, smiling.

"Cool, um, Seven O'clock, Friday?" he asked me.

"Sound fine."

"Okay, I'll pick you up."

I was about to say something else when over the loud speaker someone called for Edward to go to Room 435.

"Um, I need to go," he said, backing away from me, "Seeing you Friday."

"Ya," I said, watching him go, "See you Friday."

* * *

You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. — Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

…you know what time it is…Lol, It's REVIEW TIME! Come on you know you want to…Tell me what you think—**no** flames _**please**_—and offer any suggestions or ask ANY questions. The next chapter…is coming soon… 

Okay a summery of what happened on my vacation (for those who want to know)

**Five events I won't forget:  
**#5 – Teasing my brother with accents (He hates it when do that!)  
#4 – We know the theme song for the Pink Panther and sung it every time we heard it on our way back to Fort Worth.  
#3 – "I told you IT WAS RAINING!" We got caught in the rain after the baseball game and I HAPPENED to have been wearing a white shirt that night. Oh NO!  
#2 – An EXTRA rider, the Cricket (I HATE BUGS!)  
**And** #1 – My poor mother got hit in the side of the head by a baseball before the game which btw she is OKAY just has bruises from where the ball hit her (which is on the head and when it reflected off her chest—ouch!)

**Three Things I will Miss  
**#3 – Room Serve  
#2 – Internet (my laptop doesn't haven't wireless internet at home)  
**And** #1 – NOT WORKING (which btw, I gave my 2 weeks notice today he-he)

**Three Things I WON'T Miss  
**#3 – 3 people in the back (I love having room between me and my bro)  
#2 – the bed (even though I did get some sleep, I love my bed at home)  
**And** #1 – Music (Sorry but I rather listen to the radio back home—it's gonna suck when I move to San Antonio)

Anyways, Ciao for now. Huggies, Nollie


	8. Ch 7 : Bell' Amore

_Okay, I am seriously bored or my boss is seriously stupid. Lol, should have seen his face when I gave him my 2 weeks notice, he was like "What's this? Huh—when?" Good Lord, I should have just said, "Hey Loss, I am quitting in two weeks because I have to go to University and be smarter than you!" Do you think he would have gotten message the first time? Lol, anyways, here Chapter Seven…_

_

* * *

__**Disclaimer:**_ If I had three wishes they would be: 1.) my brother will leave me alone—2.) To visit my BFFs in VA—and 3.) To be Stephenie Meyers….I don't think my third wish will never come true… 

Chapter Seven

_Bell' Amore_

Alice & Rosalie really overdid their selves as I looked at the mirror for one less time. Rosalie found a long sleeved deep blue V-neck—that dipped slightly into the now cleavage—empire waist maternity shirt that formed a slight dress as it fell half-way down my thigh. She also found black maternity jeans and cute little ballet flats that had little red string bows. Alice smacked my hand every time I went to touch either my hair, which she did into an elegant French twist, or my make-up, which was foundation, gloss, eye shadow, and mascara. Sighing with satisfaction, I turned around from the mirror and headed down stairs. **(A/N lol, hopefully this ISN'T a long "Bella Barbie Time" for you, MartaSwan)**

Edward was waiting down stairs in simple black dress slack, white shirt, and black leather jacket. He smiled that heart-stopping-Elizabeth-kicks-me crooked smile and offered his hand to help me down the last few steps.

"S_ei bellissima, Bella_," he said, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek.

I smiled and said as he leaned away, "What did you say?"

He just smiled again and said, "I said, 'you are beautiful, Bella' in Italian."

I blushed. "I didn't know you spoke Italian."

Laughing he took my hand and placed it at the crook of his arm. "Jasper being part Italian and we all learned the language while he learned English. I also know French—"

"Rosalie," I said, nodding.

"And Spanish," he said, leaning to a Porsche that was outside the front door. "It came in handy in Spain when the Male Wedding party decided to go to Madrid, either wise Emmett would have never gotten back to Paris for his wedding."

"Paris," I said, dreamily as he opened the door for me. "I've never been to Paris."

He smiled and gently closed the door behind me. He walked around the hood of the car and took his position at the driver's seat.

"Okay," I said, staring straight ahead as Edward started the car, "You know French, Italian, and Spanish—"

"Of course, you can't forget English," he said, smirking slightly.

"—and _English_, say something—outside of English that is."

"Like what?" he said, looking a head as I turned to look at him.

"Anything."

He thought a moment, tapping his index finger against the wheel in time to the classical music coming from the stereo system before saying, "_le stelle brillano nei tuoi occhi e niente sembra più bello di questo…in questo momento, certo._"

I smiled. "What did you say?"

I saw him blush in the dim light. "One day you'll find out."

I gapped at him, slightly smiling none the less. Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye and chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him which caused him to laugh even more.

We talked all the way to the restaurant, most of the time me asking him questions. When we pulled up at _Bell' Amore_ half an hour later, I was dying to eat seafood. Edward offered his arm again as we entered the restaurant. It was a typical Italian restaurant. Tiny candles were alight everywhere. A mural of the Italian countryside was painted along one wall. There were a few couples in the room, all leaning forward and muttering to their partner across from them.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen," said the host, his Italian accent and enthusiasm were well noted. "It is good to see you, no?"

"Roberto," Edward said, smiling. "May I have _the_ table?"

"Ah, _si_, _si_," he said, nodding his head. "Come, come, follow me."

Edward motioned for me to follow first. Roberto led us to a table in the center of the room, a white tea candle floated in water in a crystal bowl. Roberto held out my chair for me and pushed it in as I sat down.

"Here are your menus," he said, placing two of them on the table. "Enjoy."

"G_razie_, Roberto," Edward said.

I smiled at Robert as he kissed his finger tips and left. "Nice fellow."

Edward chuckled. Our waiter arrived a few moments later and took our orders to drink. I ordered Shrimp with Angel Hair when the waiter brought back my water since wine was off limits by any means and Edward's small glass of wine while Edward order Risotto with Shrimp and Zucchini.

"That sound really good," I noted, handing over my menu.

"I'll let you have a bite," Edward said, leaning his arms onto the table. "So tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked, picking up my glass.

"Anything," he said, looking at me.

"Well," I said, thinking. Elizabeth kicked me in the side as if not to tell me to crew this up. She didn't need to tell me twice.

* * *

Edward's POV

I watched Bella think of something while my mind wondered, thinking of a million things about her. How she looked beautiful tonight, even rounded with Elizabeth—good lord I could like Emmett there when he told me about hot he thought Rosalie was with Angelina. How she glowed when she smiled. How I wanted to kiss her lips as they frowned slightly. How I wanted to lick down the valley between her breasts that showed by the neckline of the shirt.

"Favorite Color," I said, watching her give me this "Give Me a Topic" look.

"Depends," she said as the waiter came back, placing a basket of garlic bread and a plate of olive oil. "Thanks," she said to the waiter before turning back to me. "It changes from day to day. Today it's…teal."

"Why?" I asked, watching her lay a hand on her stomach.

"It's peaceful, calm," she said, smiling.

I nodded.

"Movie," I said, take a piece of bread and dipping it into the oil.

"Cinderella," she said, getting this…dream look in the eye.

"Why?"

"Because anything is possible," she said. "That and I like to think there is someone out there for me."

She looked at, her eyes staring directly into my eyes and smiled. And that was when it hit me, I loved her.

* * *

Bella's POV

Dinner was wonderful. Edward and I talked, asked questions. I found out that he and his brother's loved cars but they always went to Rosalie if something was wrong with them. We shared a peach gelato and then he ordered me a chocolate one.

"That was great," I said, smiling. "I had a good time."

"I'm glad you had a great time," Edward said, his hand on the back of my back.

I felt a sudden stab in my side and moaned, clutching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"N-nothing," I said, looking up at him. His eyes showed his worry for me so I smiled, forced.

I took another step and the pain worsted and I went down to my knees. Edward called my name but I didn't hear him. Instead all I said was the dirty sidewalk and darkness as it crept up around me. And all I wanted was…not to lose Elizabeth…and I wanted a chance with…Edward…

* * *

Guys are like stars; even if there's a million, only one can make your dreams come true. — anon

* * *

…you know what time it is…Lol, It's REVIEW TIME! Come on you know you want to…Tell me what you think—**no** flames _**please**_—and offer any suggestions or ask ANY questions. The next chapter…is coming soon…. Ciao for now, Nollie 


	9. Ch 8 : Bed Rest & Talk

_AH! I AM SO SORRY. I didn't mean to be a meanie : ( when I wrote that cliffhanger. Okay, okay, I'll make it up to you. Oh thanks to **MartaSwan** who corrected the Italian on Ch 7—_IT WAS THE INTERNETS FAULT (b/c I speak no Italian)_! XP Here's Chapter Eight..._

* * *

Disclaimer: If I had _another_ three wishes they would be: 1.) my brother to do all the chores—2.) I could go to Paris—and 3.) To be Stephenie Meyers…and yet that wish still will NEVER come true. Darn! I wasted two wishes : ( 

Chapter Eight

Bed Rest & Talk

_Three months bed rest…_

I heard the words repeat through my head as I looked at Bella, resting in one of the hospital beds. She had been here now for three days, stable. Her diagnoses: Incompetent Cervix. I felt my heart stop at the thought. **(A/N: Incompetent Cervix is when the cervix—the lower part of uterus that leads to the vagina, normally "closed" during pregnancy—is dilated or stretched without labor or contractions that can happen between the 2****nd**** and the early 3****rd**** trimester. If it happens to open, you can have a spontaneous abortion—miscarriage—or pre-term birth. Sorry just had to explain what it was for those who didn't know.)** She could have lost the baby…

Carlisle was explain to Charlie in the background the reasons why Bella should stay with us but I tuned them out as Bella's brown eyes traveled from the ceiling where they had been for the last few moments to mine. Slowly, she raised her hand and with a frown of thought on her face, she signed the letters W—A—T—E—R……P—L—E—A—S—E.

"Bella knows sign language," I pointed out to anyone who happened to have been listening and made my way to the door.

Charlie, who had been looking and listening to Carlisle, turned to look at me and nodded. "She had a friend in Phoenix who was deaf. She learned some so she could speak to her from time to time."

I nodded. As I entered her room, her heart and fetus heart monitor gave each a deep at different times. I filled the cup and handed it to Bella. I watched her as I took a seat besides the bed. She finished the glass and left it on her lap as she stared back at the ceiling.

She sighed once before saying emotionless, "Am I stupid for wanting to keep this baby?" She turned her head back towards me, tears in her eyes, her heart monitor speed up as panic spread through her.

"Bella," I said, standing and went over to the edge of the bed.

"I could have lost her, Edward," she gasped, tears coming down her face.

"Sh," I said, taking her face between my hands. "It's all right, Elizabeth is fine, and so are you."

She hiccupped and looked away from me. Her voice was so quiet that I hardly heard her. "That night I was raped, I thought about how it hurt, t-the pain, and Elizabeth was created from that. So many people told me that I sh-sh-should have gotten an a-abortion and now-now that I could have lost her, it would have been—"

"Stop," I said, forcing her to look back at me. "You can not think of that, Bella. You can _not_ just give up on something just because of one little thing."

"But I could have—"

"I know what could have happened Bella," I snapped, feeling angry with her. "I am a doctor. I know you could have lost Elizabeth that night. I'm not stupid Bella. And you are not stupid for keeping Elizabeth, it makes you…stronger…makes you more beautiful." I brushed tears that came down her face. I saw the questions in her eyes but her lips didn't ask them as they quivered. "What you have gone through, how you're here now, Bella there is a reason for that. And you _can_ not just give up just because…cervix just happened to open slightly because it was torn when you were raped."

I sighed and looked down for a moment to clear the anger from my head before I looked back up into her brown eyes. "I could have done it differently, Bella, that night." I saw her understanding flash through her eyes as they widened. "I would have gotten to know you, like the other night. Found out what you liked, what you didn't, what ticked you off. I would have kissed you good night and kissed you any time you wanted. After awhile, I would have…_when_ you were _ready_ I would have made love to you. I could have done it differently, Bella, and the only tears you would have were ones of joy not pain…I swear, Bell, with all my heart. That is how much you mean to me."

I wanted to kiss her then, to show her, but instead I just rubbed my thumb along the edge of her lower lip. Her lips quivered more before one corner turned up in a slight smile. "You would have?" she asked me.

"Of course," I said, leaning away from her face. "Now, Miss Bella, you are about to go home and stay in bed for the next three months."

I had to chuckle at the sound of her moan.

"No worries," I said, smiling. "You're staying with us thanks to Alice. Something about…shopping over the internet?"

"Oh god," Bella moaned, her head sinking back into the pillow, her eyes closed and her face tilted up. "This is going to be some three months."

"Well," I said, thinking. "I guess I'm going to have to make you dinner since we can't go out for our second date."

She raised one eyebrow and opened one eye to look at me. I chuckled at her look.

"I don't remember you asking me out on another date?" she said.

"No," I said, nodding. "But you know you were going to manage me into another date even if I asked you or not."

She laughed and shook her head. I smiled and thought that Bella was defiantly one special woman. Hmm…I'm going to need a few cooking lessons if I am going to have to make Bella meals for three months…wonder if Jaspers available…

* * *

A true friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart. — anon

* * *

Hmm….okay hopefully that makes up for the cliffhanger I wrote last chapter. Whew! My fingers got a work out. **AND** one of my spoilers is in this chapter! Did you see it? Wow…lol, okay you know what time it is…It's REVIEW TIME—Good lord that sounds like a kiddy show! Come on you know you want to…Tell me what you think—_**no**_ flames _**please**_—and offer any suggestions or ask **ANY** questions. The next chapter…is coming soon…. Ciao for now, Nollie 


	10. Ch 9 : Three Months

_Okay, Here is chapter Nine, I'm hoping for some nice reviews. I'm already got Chapter Ten _all_ planed out…anyways, Chapter Nine…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: Must I write this? Sigh, I'm not Stephenie Meyers nor but any claim on her writing—though I do wish I was her and I can wish you know, it isn't a crime : P 

Chapter Nine

Three Months

Three months was a pain in the butt. Literally.

The first few days where I remained in the Queen bed in one of the Cullen's guest bedrooms, it wasn't that bad. But after awhile I thought my butt was starting to go flat while my stomach was growing larger than ever. Elizabeth was kicking more than ever which I was glad to feel after the scare that night.

Not even the Soap Operas were keeping my attending, besides they were filled with too much drama for my liking. Alice and Rosalie took turned visiting me. Alice always had a movie, her pink laptop—which she must have studded with fake gems—and an assortment of snacks. Most movies she brought were romances—a few were R-rated which Alice made me laugh she was made comments about the guys and their moves.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

"_See," Alice said, pointing at one of the character with popcorn between her fingers. "Give a man a free hand and he'll run it all over ya." _**(A/N: A quote from Mae West)**

"_Please," Alice said, when the main actor rescued the main actress and starts kissing her, "well all know that he words—and actions—leap across rivers and mountains, but his thoughts are still only six inches long." _**(A/N: A quote from E.B. White about his thoughts—not "and actions" that I added that in)**

"_Ok, you know that Clinton lied," Alice said when President Clinton came onto view when the main actress meets the president. I gave her a puzzled look and she continued, "A man might forget where he parks or where he lives—which totally sounds like Emmett at times—but he never forgets oral sex, no matter how bad it is." I snorted into my drink. _**(A/N: A quote from Former US First Lady Barbara Bush which I found really funny…**_**oddly**_** enough--I added a part though which you can probably quess where)**

* * *

And Rosalie, she would pick up from the shopping that Alice didn't finish from the other day. Once and awhile, Angelina would come and would distract me from the amount of things that the two girls were buying.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Seriously," I asked Rosalie one day five weeks into my bed rest, "why are you guys buying so much stuff for me."_

"_We're not buying it for you," Rosalie said, smiling as Angelina patted my stomach, which Elizabeth responded with a kick. "We're buying it for Liz."_

_I rolled my eyes and went to tickle Angelina, who was being an investigative nine month baby, her blonde tuff of hair now curling more than when I first meet her._

* * *

Even Emmett, Rosalie's husband who I meet a few times since my arrival in Forks, came into my room twice—once with Rosalie then other time to give me a teddy bear.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You know," I said, taking the bear from him, tears in my eyes, "you didn't have to get me anything."_

_He just laughed, his deep baritone voice vibrating around the empty room._

"_Rosalie said you would say that," he said, smiling. "Told me I should say it was for Elizabeth."_

_I smiled and ran my hand down the soft fur of the bear. "Go figure," I said, rolling my eyes then put them back on the deep black eyes of the teddy bear with it's cute black seam of a mouth that was turned up in a smile. "I guess she was the one who dressed it."_

"_Of course," he said, smirking, "I was the one who kept _taking_ them off."_

"_Ew, Emmett, TMI," I said but chuckled none the less._** (A/N: There is a pic of the teddy bear on my profile...hopefully it works...)**

* * *

And there was Edward. Every morning and every night, he would come into my room with breakfast and then dinner. He was a wonderful cook, which I found out later that he had lessons from Jasper which made me smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. We had "dates" every other Friday. Sometimes Edward get my room "in order"—with candles, music, the works—and clearly while I was napping because I would close my eyes and open them to a whole different room— and he would cook though sometimes he would order take out. 

And we would just sit together eating then followed by a movie—mostly classic Disney movies—or just us talking. It was nice to sit next to him, his arms around me, me cuddling into his side. And before we went to bed, every night, Edward would come in and kiss me on the lips, then lean down, kiss my big-as-a-house tummy and whisper "Night Elizabeth." Elizabeth responded with a kick while I responded with tears in my eyes which earned me another kiss—this one longer with his lips lingering on mine…

…Of course, I was able to get out of bed to use the restroom. I might have been demanded to stay in bed but the bed did not—nor did the Cullens— have a bed pan which I wouldn't use even if there was no bathroom. It was wonderful, freeing to be able to walk to the bathroom, which was more frequently now that I was in my third trimester, and sit down— another thing that require my butt.

Now bathing …was a totally different issue. I had to have a sponge bath which meant that the sheets got wet and my hair was washed _once_ a week while I ran my head under the tap. I admit, I rather have a shower any day, but the message that Edward gave me two weeks before the end of my confinement was well worth sitting in bed.

But of course, as slowly as the three months went, it was gone. And three months later, when I open my eyes and saw Edward smiling that "heart-stopping-Elizabeth-stop-kicking-me!" crooked smile the first thing I said was, "What the hell are you smiling?"

He just laughed. "Today you can get up," he said, sitting down on the end of the bed, "go shower and come down stairs to have breakfast with the rest the of us."

His words sunk in slowly. "OH MY GOD, SERIOUSLY?!" I yelled, sitting up slowly.

He nodded, his smile positively blooming. "But you have to take it _slowly_. Your legs haven't been used in three months. They will be stiff."

"Okay, Dr. Cullen," I said, smirking and threw back the cover.

"Hold on there, Ms. Swan," he said, touching my shoulder. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

He shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. I melted slowly from the inside and Elizabeth kicked Edward's hand that rested gently on my stomach. Edward pulled away, laughing, and said directly to my stomach, "Good Morning to you, Liz." Who just responded with a kick against his hand.

"That's my Elizabeth already flirting with my man," I said as Edward helped me out of bed.

"But this man is in love with her momma," he said, rubbing his nose against my neck.

Oh god, I do love his guy.

* * *

Romance is the glamour which turns the dust of everyday life into a golden haze. — Amanda Cross

* * *

Okay, here's your spot to review. Tell me what do you think of the chapter, what you think might happen, ask me any questions, anything you want to say—except _**no flames PLEASE**_ I don't want my day ruined now. Huggies bunches, Nollie 


	11. Ch 10 : Preparations

_Okay, here is Chapter Ten, I'm hoping for some lovely reviews. Oh and…for _Tyara **WARNING**_** Author updating daily might cause heart attacks, sudden loss of breath, and fainting**. Lol, Huggies Tyara. Now here is Chapter Ten…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: How _many_ times am I going to have to say this? I _am not_ Stephenie Meyers nor claim any of her wonderful writings. 

Chapter Ten

Preparations

Edward's POV

I looked around at the Breakfast table at everyone. Bella smile as she and Carlisle talked at the breakfast table. She was glad to have gotten out of the bed but after not using her legs for the last three months she was a bit stiff.

Emmett, who was playing a game of peek-a-boo, blew a raspberry at Angelina as he popped up above his hand. Angelina squealed and took a handful of Emmett's hair and yanked. "OW, OW, OW, Angelina let go of Daddy's hair," Emmett said, going into tears. It just caused Angelina to yank again. Everyone laughed at Emmett including Rosalie as she managed to get Angelina to let go of his hair.

"Jeez, Rose," Emmett said, messaging his head, "Angelina acts like you more and more."

Rosalie smirked and smacked Emmett in the back of the head causing another row of laughter as Emmett said, "Hey—ouch—that hurt Rosalie."

Alice and Rosalie went back to their private conversation near the island, cups of mocha cappuccino in their hands. Jasper and Esme were at the stove making the last of the breakfast, talking in low voices.

I picked up my coffee and looked at Emmett.

"Oi, Emmett," I said, nodding once.

Emmett stopped messaging his head and I motioned for him to follow me out of the kitchen. I stood and started exited with Emmett on my tail when Alice said, "Hold up you two." We both froze as if we were kids caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

Pivoting, we faced Alice. She still held her coffee but with one hand while the other went to her hip.

"Where do you two think you're going? Don't you know you have to help step up for the Baby Shower?"

That caught every attention in the room.

"What Baby Shower?" Bella asked, taking a drink of her water.

"The one we are going to have for you tomorrow."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"We just decided on it this morning," Alice said, smiling like a cat that got into the cream, and took a sip of her drink and then looked back at me and Emmett. "So you guys have to stay and help us."

Emmett moans. "I didn't even help for my own wife's baby shower," he said.

"No, he didn't," Rosalie said, nodding, not looking at him. "He just wanted sex afterwards."

Emmett blushed as Rosalie looked at him, one eyebrow raised. We all knew it was true.

"I promise to help you _set up_, Alice," I said, slowly backing away from the kitchen. "But I need to…to get something then."

Alice blinked. "But I already bought you're gift."

I laughed. "Come on, Emmett."

"Edward!" Alice shouted after me as Emmett and I made our quick exit.

* * *

"Okay dude," Emmett said as we pulled up into Port Angeles 45 minutes later, "what is it that you had to bring me instead of the Shopping Queens?" 

"I wanted a guy who already did this," I said, getting out of the car, "and Carlisle is watching Bella."

"That still doesn't explain why me."

"It does," I said, pointing a finger at him. "Experience—"

"Dude I'm not teaching you how to have sex," Emmett said.

"I had not brought you to a mall to have sex, stupid." I rolled my eyes. "God, besides I don't need your tips."

He snorted and got out of the car.

"Besides if I brought the Shopping Queens as you call them," I said, turning on the alarm for the Volvo, "they will open their mouths and blab what I'm about to do."

Finally it must have hit Emmett because he said got this seriously look on his face. "No."

"Yes."

"Seriously?" he said, smiling.

"I am 100 percent serious."

"It's about time," he said. "Congrats."

"Say that afterwards," I said. "Right now I need your help."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house  
Bella's POV

Alice and Rosalie muttered to themselves about what Edward was doing and why he needed Emmett, especially if it was buying a gift. They were the Goddesses of Shopping, as Alice called themselves.

"I can't think of anything that requires Emmett and not us unless it's something about sex," Rosalie muttered.

I nearly chocked on my water and Angelina, who was bouncing in my lap, giggled and patted my tummy again. Elizabeth kicked back in a different spot. When I noticed that the first time a few weeks ago, I asked Carlisle about it. Carlisle—who was Dr. C. Cullen when I asked him—said that Elizabeth was rotating, prepping herself for birth.

"Edward is not having sex," I pointed out, placing my glass onto the table so that I didn't drop it.

"I guess," Alice said. "It just doesn't make sense that he would ask Emmett instead of us!"

"We established that," Jasper said, kissing Alice on the forehead. "Anyways, I'm ready to drive you guys do to Port Angeles."

"Okay," Alice said, blowing her hair out of her face and then brush it away when it didn't. "Bella are you sure you will be okay here by yourself?"

"I'm fine," I said, waving my hand to tell them to go. "Esme is here if I need anything and Carlisle will be on call just in case."

"Okay," she said, sighing and then perked quickly. "Let's go shopping. We need to get a baby shower ready."

"Bella there is a couple bottles of breast milk for Angelina in the fridge for when she is hungry," Rosalie said, picking up her purse. "And Esme knows where her changing stuff is."

"Gotcha," I said, nodding and then said to Angelina, "Just me and you, Princess." Angelina smiled and patted my stomach. Elizabeth kicked her back, right on her hand. "And, of course, Elizabeth…and Esme," I added, not wanting Elizabeth to kick me again.

* * *

45 Minutes later in Port Angeles  
Alice's POV

I was still trying to figure out why Edward would need Emmett and not us as Jasper, Rosalie, and I exited out of Rosalie's M6 **(A/N: I upgraded Rosalie's M3 for an M6)**.

"Forget it Alice," Rosalie said, taking of her Chanel glasses when we entered the mall. "You will never figure out what he needs Emmett for."

She didn't know how wrong she was as I suddenly spotted Edward carrying a small bag with Emmett chatting with his quietly.

"Do you really think so, Rose?" I said, pointing out her husband and our brother.

She turned, Jasper also looking, and muttered, "OH MY GOD. He didn't!"

"He so did," Jasper said as we followed them with our eyes as they pasted us, not seeing us clearly, and out of the mall.

We turned to each other, surprised. Then I broke out in a smile.

"This totally makes tomorrow more special," I squealed and took hold of Jasper's hand. "Come on, Rose, we have a Baby Shower to plan!"

* * *

**Spoiler for the **_**NEXT**_** chapter  
****You CAN'T ask me about it : )**

"Edward I need to—"  
"Just wait a minute Bella I have to ask you something."  
"Edward I think—" Splash "—I'm going into labor."

* * *

Okay I am being totally mean but not telling you **_what_** he bought but that will remain a surprise till later. Anyways, here's your time to review. Tell me what you think of the chapter, what you think might happen, what you think Edward bought — though I will keep my mouth shut on that—ask me any questions, anything you want to say — except _**no flames PLEASE**_ I don't want my day totally ruined now. And maybe, if I get alot of reviews I might update soon. Anyways Cheerios, Nollie 


	12. Ch 11 : Baby Shower

_Okay, here is Chapter Eleven for those who want to know what Edward bought in exchange for I'm hoping for some lovely reviews : D And of course for __Tyara __**WARNING Author updating daily might may cause heart attacks, sudden loss of breath, and fainting**__. Lol, Huggies __Tyara__. Now here is Chapter Eleven…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: No, no, You can't make me say that I'm not Stephenie Meyers and I didn't write all her novels……dang it, you made me say it : (

Chapter Eleven

The Baby Shower

Edward's POV

I sat on my bed. Everyone was down stairs getting the living room together while Bella was upstairs in the guest room sleeping, Angelina in her crib next to her.

Staring down at my hands was the tiny blue box and if I cracked it open just slightly, I could see the diamond spark just slightly. The carat diamond was set in six prongs of white gold, diamond-and-pearl beaded-set band **(A/N: there is a picture of it on my profile, if you can't see it send me a PM)**. It was perfect for Bella and well worth the 3K I spent on it. Emmett even agreed…which surprised me.

I was still staring at the ring through the small crack when Alice walked into my room saying, "Alright Edward, I need your—"

I snapped the box shut and hid it quickly behind my back. But Alice noted my quick movement.

"I already know you bought her an engagement ring, Edward," she said, smirking. "Now come on and—"

"Emmett?" I asked, taking the ring out from behind my back.

"Nope," she said, coming towards me. "We saw you leave the mall as we entered the mall. You weren't paying attention."

"You know," she said, sitting down besides me, "you could have asked me and Rosalie to go with out instead of Emmett."

"No way," I said, looking at her. "You would have told someone and it would have gotten around to Bella."

She glared at me.

"Let me see it," Alice asked me, taking the box from out of my hand. She opened it and gasped. "Oh…my…GOD! It's perfect."

"Keep it down, Alice," I said, hushing her.

"HEY," Rosalie said, entering my room then. "He's showing you the ring and you're looking at it without ME?!"

Rosalie snatched the box from out of Alice's hands before I could get to it, Alice's smirking at me.

"Oh…my…GOD," Rosalie said, taking the ring out of the box to hold it up in the light. "It's beautiful."

"It's from Tiffany & Co." Alice said, giving me this smug look because she could name the company I bought it from.

"Hell," Rosalie said, looking at the diamond. "This is a carat, Alice."

"Very serious," Alice said, nodding.

"Give that back," I snapped at Rosalie.

"Damn, I know for a fact Emmett didn't have a word on the carat size," Rosalie said, putting the ring back into the box. "He bought me at least four carats."

"Five carats," Alice pointing out as she took the box from Rosalie.

"When are you going to ask Bell?" Rosalie asked me, crossing her arms.

"We hardly dated three months," I said, whining slightly.

"Uh-huh," Alice and Rosalie said together, looking at each other.

"Yet you bought her an engagement ring from Tiffany," Rosalie said, leaning onto one leg.

"I was going to ask her sometime today," I said, knowing that they wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't tell them.

"Oh, ask her after cake," Alice said, smiling. "It's before presents and the ring will make her happy."

"How would you know Alice?" I asked her, raising one eyebrow. "For all you know, she might turn me down."

"Hardly," Rosalie said, looking at her nails.

I sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed. Alice laid the box beside my face.

"No worries brother," she said, smiling. "She'll say yes. I know so."

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up about noon, Angelina was sitting up in the U-Pillow, playing with a Glowworm **(A/N: I still have my Glowworm, put up on the nightstand but I still have it just in case there's a thunderstorm outside the window)**. She was cooing and chewing on the star at the end of the hat. When she saw me, the star fell from her mouth and she held out her hands towards me, giggling loudly at me.

"Okay, okay," I said, throwing my feet over the side of the bed. I stood up slowly, feeling funny. I shook my head and bent to pick up Angelina. Due to the round stomach of mine, it took a few tries and a few more laughs from Angelina before I was able to pick her up.

"Okay, let's find your momma—hmm," I said, laying a hand on my stomach. A sharp pinch came from the side and came again when Elizabeth picked against my hand.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, taking them one at a time, with Angelina wiggling in my arms and patting my face. I smiled and pulled my ear from out of Angelina's arm length before she pulled out my small studs.

"Oh she is awake," Rosalie said, not sure if she was talking to me or not. She took Angelina from me who started whimpering right away. "She's hungry. Oh Bella," she said, looking up at me. "The Baby Shower is about to start in the Living Room." She nodded her head in that direction.

Everyone was there. Renee and Phil, Charlie, a few of my friends from Phoenix, and the Cullens were all there sitting among ton of presents.

"Come sit," Alice said, bouncing on the sofa next to Edward.

I followed her request. I walked slowly to them, my ankles hurting because they were swollen, and because the pinching in my stomach because harder this time. Edward stood in front of me.

"Edward," I said, motioning him to let me sit, but he held up his hand.

"Please, let me do this."

His eyes were pleading with me. I bite my lip against the next pinch and knew it was happening.

"Edward I need to—"

"Just wait a minute, Bella, please. I have to ask you something."

"Edward I think—" That was when something wet stickled down my leg slowly before and splashed down the carpet with a loud "SPLASH". I blushed red. "—I'm going into labor," I finished lamely.

* * *

The mintage of wisdom is to know that rest is rust, and that real life is love, laughter, and work. — Elbert Hubbard

* * *

OMG, she's having the baby... : )

It's time to review. Tell me what you think of the chapter—it wwas short—what you think might happen, ask me any question, anything you want to say—expect **no Flames **PLEASE I don't want my day totally ruined now. And maybe, if I get LOT of review, I might update really soon. Anyways, Ciao for now, Nollie.


	13. Ch 12 : Elizabeth Caritas Swan

_Okay I am going to say this really quickly so you can read Chapter Twelve: ELIZABETH IS COMING!!! Oh and Tyara for your daily_ **_WARNING_ _Author updating daily might may cause heart attacks, sudden loss of breath, fainting and you shouldn't read it while being Hyper_**_. ; ) Okay here is Chapter Eleven…_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: We all know I'm not Stephenie Meyers now get reading the chapter! 

Chapter Twelve

Elizabeth Caritas Swan

"_Edward I think—" That was when something wet stickled down my leg slowly before and splashed down the carpet with a loud "SPLASH". I blushed red. "—I'm going into labor," I finished lamely._

Edward's POV

"Damn it," Charlie said, throwing his cell phone at the wall. "The power is out in the town." He ran his hand over his face and into his hair before turning to Carlisle, who was helping a panting-and-in-pain Bella onto towels on the floor. "How do we have power still?"

"I had the generator running before the storm came," Carlisle said, looking quickly at the man and then back at Bella.

Renee, who peeked out the window at the storm, muttered, "And there is no way we're going to get her to the hospital."

I walked to the window and nodded. The storm was pounding outside, the rain hardly allowing me to see a few feet. Trees were bending in the window. Lighting streaked across the sky and came down to earth, striking a tree as if it offending the great god Zeus. The tree's trunk snapped and the branches came to earth as well with a thunderous boom…or had that been the thunder itself. **(A/N: I forgot to say in the last chapter that there was a storm coming...so...THERES A STORM COMING. Sorry, bad me!)**

"There is no way she's going to get to the hospital," I muttered, facing away from the window.

"Edward I need your help," Carlisle said, "Everyone else except Esme and Bella's parents need to leave."

Rosalie walked over to Bella and squatted before her. "We'll be right outside," she whispered. Angelina, who was in Rosalie's arms and who didn't understand anything that was going on, giggled and held her arms out to Bella. "Sorry, sweetie," Rosalie said, standing. "Auntie Bella is about to have a baby." Angelina let out a cry and tried to crawl over her shoulder, her arms out stretched towards Bella.

"Alice and Esme," Carlisle said, standing, "go get me some…clean towels…my bag…and warm water with a hand towel."

The two nodded and left the room. Once they left, Carlisle went to Bella's parents and whispered to them what he was about to do. I walked to Bella, whose face went into one of extreme pain. I took hold of her fisted hand and held it tight in my own as her fingers went to crush them.

She relaxed as the contracted loosed and turned her pale sweating face towards mine. "I…can't…lose her…Edward," she whispered.

"You won't."

"She's four weeks early," she pointed out.

"And she is going to a healthy little girl with healthy lungs," I said, smiling slightly.

"I can't loser her, Edward," she said, pulling my hand with her to rest it on her stomach—her hand over mine.

I felt Elizabeth kick me and I had to laugh. "She'll be kicking and screaming into the world."

Bella smile before saying in a pain, "Oh God."

"Breathe," I said as Bella went to crush my hand. "Breathe."

Esme and Alice came back into the room with the things that Carlisle needed while Charlie and Renee left the room.

"Her contractions are about six minutes apart," I said, looking up to Carlisle.

"She has been in labor now for about an hour," Carlisle said, nodding. "With the walking back and forth probably helped."

Take towels, Carlisle laid them under and around Bella, leaving two for when Elizabeth came.

"I'm going to have to take off your skirt and panties," Carlisle said.

Bella nodded, lifting up her hips just slightly to allow Carlisle to help him. Esme handed him a sheet which Carlisle gladly took to drape over Bella.

"Oh God," Bella moaned.

"Five minutes," I noted.

"Alice you can go," Bella panted.

"Hell no," she said, plopping her self down next to her to take hold of her hand. "I was there at Rosalie's and I will be here at yours."

"Okay Bella," Carlisle said, between her legs to look at the birthing cannel. "I see a head and at the next contraction you're going to have to push."

"I CAN'T," Bella panted. "I…I just can't.

"Bella you are going to have to," Carlisle said.

"I can't."

"Bella we can only do so much and if you want to keep this baby," I said, anger rising within me as Bella wasn't listening, "you will have to listen to me and right now you need to push."

"OH GOD," Bella said, her head falling back and stopped breathing as she pushed.

"There you go," Carlisle said. "Elizabeth's head is out. Just a few more."

Bella panted but did as Carlisle said till she heard him say, "Okay, stop, she out."

Carlisle came out and held a baby girl. Esme quickly took the blue little bulb and suctioned out Elizabeth's mouth. Turning her over on her stomach, Carlisle gave the baby a quick smack and out came Elizabeth's yell.

"A health baby girl," Carlisle said as Esme took out Carlisle's surgery scissors from his bag and cut the cord.

Bella's face was wet from tears and from sweat as she looked at Elizabeth as Carlisle took a damp washcloth to Elizabeth.

"So," Alice said, leaning toward to wipe the sweat off Bella's face. "What's her full name?"

I turned away from Elizabeth to look at Bella as she smiled.

"Elizabeth Caritas Swan," she said.

* * *

Bella held Elizabeth as everyone came back in. Carlisle cleaned up most of the mess. The bloody towels were thrown into a trash bag and Bella was prepped by Alice to look somewhat presentable. 

"She has your nose," Renee noted as Elizabeth was passed to her and then cooed to Elizabeth.

"You did wonderful," I whispered into Bella's ear, watching Elizabeth get pass most reluctantly to Charlie—Renee wanted more time to Elizabeth.

"You helped," Bella whispered back.

I kissed the top of her forehead and held Bella in my arms. We hadn't moved from our position on the floor.

Elizabeth finally made it back to Bella who smile sweetly as Elizabeth yawned. Angelina, who was in Rosalie lap overlooking Bella's shoulders, patted her head and little of a little scream of joy.

"Easy there Princess," Emmett said, taking hold of Angelina.

Angelina screamed again and took hold of Emmett's hair.

"Ouch, ouch, let go of _my hair_," Emmett muttered as Angelina pulled again. Alice laughed and shook her head as Angelina went into her arms.

"By the way," Jasper asked, leaning against the door post, "explain how you got the name Caritas for her middle name."

I looked down at Bella who just smiled.

"In the baby book I looked at I spotted Caritas. It means 'love' in Latin apparently."

Esme nodded. "Caritas does mean love—selfless love or charity. In Christianity it is the greatest of the three theological virtues. And Elizabeth means "My God is a vow" in Hebrew, Greek, and English."

"I won't ask how you knew," Bella said, smiling.

Finally, Bella handed over gently Elizabeth to me. I took held of her and watched as Elizabeth cuddle closer to me, her nose digging to the small part of my shirt her nose found, and sighed. My heart melted and knew that I loved her as Elizabeth loved me.

* * *

Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened. — Dr. Seuss

* * *

Aw, Elizabeth Caritas Swan, I love the name. I know, I know, why not Cullen but I'm getting there so hold your horses—that's a saying my mum gives me to hold on (Rolls eyes). Also I made the labor as short in writing as I could but it really took like two hours. 

Anyways, time to review. Tell me what you think of the chapter, what you think might happen, _what you think of Elizabeth_—including what color her eyes might be, won't tell you why about that either—ask me ANY QUESTIONS, anything you want to say—_**EXCEPT**_** no flames **_**PLEASE**_. I don't want my day to go totally ruined though my boss is about to in a minute. Anyways, Huggies, Nollie


	14. Ch 13 : The Question

Okay, I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Tyara: you know your warning. Hmm…Okay here is the next chapter…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not claim to be Stephenie Meyers now read Chapter Thirteen now

Chapter Thirteen

The Question

Bella's POV

I had to stay in the hospital over night once the storm blew over. I hated being the hospital and I hated being away from Elizabeth. But Edward stayed in the room and Elizabeth was in my arms every few hours when she was hungry.

I had been embarrassed to breastfeed in front of Edward but I didn't pay attention to him. Instead, I watched Elizabeth. Her eyes remained closed and would for another week or so. But atop her head was a small tuff of soft brown hair that I keep running my finger over.

Elizabeth weighted 6 pounds 7 ounces (2.920 kilograms) and was 18 inches long (.4572 meters). And hated it when she left Edward's arms once she was in them…unless she was hungry then she had no choice but to leave his arms.

Of course the next morning, Alice was perky and was waiting in the lobby for me and Elizabeth…and Edward of course.

"We are so going to start that Baby Shower today."

I looked at Edward who just smirking.

* * *

I bounced Angelina on my knees while Elizabeth was passed around yet again. I had opened numerous gifts already, Angelina playing with a sparkly paper that held Elizabeth's new silver Tiffany double ring teething rattle **(A/N: see profile for pic)** that had "Elizabeth" engraved on one ring.

"She was just born and already she has Tiffany," I said, rolling my eyes and smiled. "Thanks Rosalie."

That wasn't all I unwrapped. Designer baby clothes for Elizabeth from when she is…now till she is two with numerous booties to mix and match with the outfit; and infant car seat—which was already used because I had to get Elizabeth to the hospital _and_ back, bath items like a in-the-sink bathtub, towels, and special baby shampoo and wash; a pink rocking basket, changing table, diaper bag with a picture of me and Elizabeth—which I wanted to know WHO TOOK THAT PICTURE--and even a pacifier with…gems or as Emmett called it "Binky Bling Bling". **(A/N: I am TOTALLY serious about the pacifier. I found a website which you can look for on my profile, that as a studded pacifier.)** Clearly Emmett bought the pacifier.

Finally, after three hours, Elizabeth was hungry and demanded feeding. Leaving me alone, I let Elizabeth feed while I thought. Looking around at the gifts, I felt tears come into my eyes. They bought so many things that I could have never buy. Even the silly pacifier I probably never have gotten.

Burping Elizabeth, I closed my nursing bra and shirt, and decided to go lay Elizabeth down for a nap.

"Emmett," I said, exiting the living room. "Can you bring the basket up to my room? I'm going to put Elizabeth to sleep."

"Sure thing," Emmett said.

Once Elizabeth was lying in her basket, Rosalie entered the room, Angelina placing with a small handful of blonde hair.

"She is a beauty," Rosalie said.

"Yah," I said, just watching her.

"There you are," Edward said, entering the room. I motioned for him to be quiet and then pointed at Elizabeth. "Sorry," he whispered and then motioned for me to follow him out of the room.

"I was wondering," Edward said, running a hand through his hair, "if you wanted to…go out tomorrow night?"

I blinked and said, "Excuse me, what?" I must not have heard him clearly.

"Me, Dinner, tomorrow," he said, making the words as simple as possible as if I didn't understand them before.

"I…I can't, Elizabeth—"

"Will be fine with me," Rosalie said, coming out of the room. "Just pump some bottles of breast milk and I can feed Elizabeth while you're gone."

I gapped at Rosalie who just smiled back at me.

"Go ahead," Rosalie said, waving her hand which Angelina squealed and mimicked. "Alice and I will have everything under control here at home."

"Alright," I said, unsure.

"I'll, um, stop by your room tomorrow at seven, then," he said, smiling

* * *

And he was on time we he arrived at my room. Alice prepped me in slimmer—non-maternity—black jeans and a dark blue silk blouse. Alice let my hair alone in the means of curls and stuff but pulled the side back with a glittery clip. Handing me a pair of black ballet flats, Alice steered me towards the foyer.

"She'll be fine," Alice said as I turned to check up on Elizabeth one more time. "You'll only be gone for an hour, two tops. Besides, if I need anything I can call Edward's cell to talk to you."

She cornered me and I gave in peacefully as I allowed Edward to slip a suede jacket onto my arms. The Porsche that Edward drove the first date was waiting there on the drive.

"You do look beautiful tonight," he said, smiling that crooked heart-fluttering-Elizabeth-would-have-kicked-me smile that I loved to dearly.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

We drove up to the Italian restaurant _Bell' Amore_, where we had our first date.

"I can't believe that was a little over three months," I said, looking up at Edwards.

"And nothing changes," he said, staring straight into my eyes.

We entered the restaurant and were greeted by the same host.

"Ah, Miss Bella, how are you now? I hear you had baby?"

"I had baby," I said, smiling.

"Nearly 3 kilograms," he said, smiling. "She is a small baby, no?"

"Not by any means," Edward said. "I have seen smaller."

"_Si, Si_, this way," he said.

He led us to the same table, the same place setting used the first time we came here. Only difference, the floating candle was joined by two others. We ordered our meals and sat there looking at each other. My hand was in his, his thumb brushing across my knuckles.

"You are beautiful tonight, Bella," Edward said, smiling slightly.

I smiled down at the candles and blushed.

"I never did thank you for what you did when Elizabeth was born," I said, looking up at him.

"You don't have to thank me," Edward said. "You did all of it by yourself."

"But if you didn't—"

"Carlisle would have told you it, Bella. You did it all by yourself. You just needed to little…push I guess."

I chuckled at his words and looked back up at his eyes.

"When I first laid eyes on you," Edward said, his voice so low and filled with emotions that it held me looking into his emerald eyes, "I thought you were beautiful then, even when you were carrying a baby. I love Elizabeth just as much as I love her mother."

I held my breath as I watch Edward pulled out a small blue box with one hand while the other still held mine.

"Isabella Swan—" He flipped open the box to show the most beautiful ring ever "—will you marry me?"

* * *

Edward's POV

I knew I rushed it. Popping the question that was but I had too. She was so beautiful; I had to keep repeating it. Her brown eyes, which I hoped where the same as Elizabeth's, were trained upon me the entire time we waited for our meal. Oh lord, Elizabeth. I loved her. She refused to leave my arms at times when I held her that it was as if I was her parent or something. I loved how her little nose looked like Bella's and how cute her yawn was.

"I know we're rushing it," I said, watching her eyes go wide, "but I do love you Bella. And I can wait till another time. Maybe till we get to know each other more but it doesn't change my view of how I look at you, so smart, so beautiful, so lovingly. Please Bella."

She sat there looking at me, her eyes wide, and her mouth hanging open just slightly. Suddenly she straightened up, a slightly smile on her face. And my heart slowed as she said…"Yes."

At first I didn't think I heard her right but then she smile brightened and her hand gripped mine tighter. "Yes, oh god, Yes Edward."

I suddenly got my head working right and took out the ring. Slowly, I slipped the ring onto the hand I held and lifted it up to show her.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you too. Oh and by the way when I marry you, you adopting Elizabeth and her name will be changed to Elizabeth Caritas Cullen."

I laughed.

"Of course," I said, smiling. "I love her too."

* * *

Friends are angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly. — anon

* * *

Aw…okay I know I rushed it slightly but I was getting tired and I wasn't sure what else to write. Okay tell me what you think, ASK me any questions, anything you want to say—_**EXCEPT**_** no flames **_**PLEASE!**_Anyways, Ciao for now, Nollie 


	15. Ch 14 : Together

_Okay, I know that it is M-rated because of the chapter one but this chapter is also M-rated. I have no knowledge having a sexual relationship but I have read some Romance Novels so I got a general idea but I won't go into that much detail for those who can't stand it. And I am totally rambling. Tyara, you know you __**warning**__**STAY AWAY FROM SWEETS BEFORE READING THIS**__. So if you have, step away from the comp for ten and don't you dare touch any more pie. Lol, Huggies Tyara. Anyways, here is Chapter Fourteen (ONE LEMON INSIDE)…_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I can't claim to be Stephenie Meyers even if I changed my name. 

Chapter Fourteen

Together

Alice was in heaven when we announced we were getting married that she woke up Rosalie to tell her that they needed to plan a wedding. I shook my head as I went to check up on Elizabeth.

Edward and I decided on a New Years Eve Wedding. It sounded a bit cliché but we wanted to start a new year together. Edward planned to adopt Elizabeth the same evening after the wedding and then followed by Elizabeth's baptism. I wasn't sure how it was all going to happen all in one night, but I had a funny feeling if we wanted it so Alice would make it so.

Edward continued to take out every other Friday, leaving Elizabeth with Alice to watch. We would do different things each night. One night we went to Port Angeles and saw a movie. The other time, we went Seattle for an art show—Edward bought me a painting of Paris, which he whispered later that he was thinking of taking me for our honeymoon. I told him I wasn't leaving Elizabeth alone here in Forks. He just laughed and said that Elizabeth was coming too. Aw, yeah! **(A/N: I have a pic on my profile of a look-a-like of the painting Edward bought)**

But the time I liked the most was spending time with Edward, just cuddling, while Elizabeth was asleep in her cradle. I would smile as I listened to her breath in and out.

We were into our two month of our engagement when I felt suddenly…bad. I was thinking of how much Edward and I loved each other when it hit me, outside of kissing me…he hasn't had sex with me. And suddenly I became afraid.

"Here," Edward said, offering me one of the strawberries that he bought earlier that day.

I opened my mouth and took the bite. What if Edward didn't want to touch me because of…

"Bella," Edward said, looking at me, his head tilted to the side. "What are you thinking in that pretty little brain of yours?"

I swallowed and said, "Nothing."

"Liar," he said, smiling my favorite smile. "You know you are a terrible liar. Now come on and tell me what are you thinking of. You're not having second thoughts of getting married are you?"

"Of course not," I said.

"Good." And he leaned in for a kiss.

"I just—" He kissed me again "—wondering—" another kiss, my eyes closed "—why you—" another kiss, slightly lingering against my lips. "—haven't had sex with me?"

Edward froze at my lips and I opened my eyes. There was slightly anger in his eyes, I knew that right away.

"Bella you _just_ had a baby."

"I know that," I snapped. "That was two months ago."

"Besides it wouldn't be sex for us, Bella," he snapped back at me. "Why are you thinking about this all of a sudden?"

I looked away but Edward's hand caught hold of my chin and made me look back at him.

"Bella," he whispered, warningly.

"Isn't because I was raped you won't touch me?" I asked, knowing that I might be ruining something between us.

"Oh god, Bella," he moaned, and rested his forehead against mine. "That isn't why."

"Then why?" I asked.

He leaned away and looked into my eyes, his green eyes in sorrow.

"I wanted to want for that…special night, Bella. A night you won't forget when we do make love. It has nothing to do with you Bella." He kissed my lips. "And if you're hoping we will tonight, you have another thing coming."

I wasn't thinking that at all. Instead I was thinking of how good his lips were against mine.

* * *

It was a week later when Edward took me and Elizabeth out of town. We packed enough for two days and I didn't ask where we were heading to. I knew it was North of Forks, slightly east. I turned around to see Elizabeth playing with one of the toys I bought at Babies-R-Us in Seattle. I could see her brain try and figure out what the toy was. She finally decided to just chew on the soft plush toy and looked up at me. She cooed and smiled around the toy. 

"Hey there cutie," I said, smiling and wiggled one finger at her.

I saw Edward turned once to look at Elizabeth and the back quickly to the road. "She is a cutie alright, has to with a mother like you."

I blushed. Elizabeth looked exactly like me…except her eyes. Her eyes were…hazel. Dark emerald green framed the warm chocolate brown that were mine. I knew rite away from the green in her eyes just who the father was and I wanted to cry. I tried not to think of that night but his smirk as he looked down at me, his green eyes gleaming evilly at me.

"You okay?" Edward asked me when I straightened up and looked out the front window.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

Every time I looked at Elizabeth's eyes I tried not to think of him but instead of Edward's. One woman at the shopping market though Elizabeth was Edward's then she was. She was his just as much as she was mine.

We pulled up outside a small cabin about an hour later by a lake.

"I bought this about a year ago," Edward explained as he took out our bags. "I thought that you might like to stay here a weekend."

"It's beautiful," I said, smiling before looking down at Elizabeth. "Right, sweetie?" She just drooled on her plush toy and looked around at the trees.

* * *

The cabin was the perfect get away for us. Elizabeth feed and fell asleep in the small foldable floor crib that we keep up on one of the tables in the bed room. Edward and I were cuddled together like normal when I felt his lips against head. 

"Have I told you how much I loved you lately?" he whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against my ear.

"No you haven't," I said, smiling.

"Well I do," he said against my neck.

"Hmm," I said, closing my eyes as I felt his lips trail up to my lips.

He stayed there, paid his normal homage to my lips. I felt his hands brush so gently down the sides of my arms and the back up. They came up to the button-down blouse Alice bought me and slowly popped the buttons from their holes. His lips left mine and trailed slowly down my neck and after his fingers.

He unbuttoned the entire shirt and parted it as if he was opening a present and wanted to savor the entire moment. His stared at my chest and I felt blush come to my cheeks. Edward reached behind me to unhook my bra. There must have been a trigger in the back of brain in men for them to go back to babies because once the bra was off his lips were against my breast, lathing, sucking.

He left them after what seemed like an hour and trailed south where his hands were working on the jean's snap. I arched my hips, allowing him to slip them off, leaning the cotton panties on.

He came back up and his lips touched mine. "I told I wanted something special."

He allowed me to take off his skirt, touching his warm skin, his muscles moving behind my stumbling fingers. We touched, teased, kissed, laved, and sucked till finally when he did enter me it was pure heaven.

He moved in and out slowly at first, the sensations building, then faster till finally I arched behind him, moaned his name. He too reached his climax and realized himself.

Resting against me, sweaty, tired, and breathing hard, I whispered into his ear, "I love you" before I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. — Ingrid Bergman

* * *

**2 Spoilers for **_**Next**_** Chapter****  
You can't ask me about it**

#1 Elizabeth and I sat out on the porch, watching the sun brighten the darkness behind the clouds.

#2 Elizabeth was looking up at me with her hazel eyes as I feed her and I knew in my heart that is was my baby girl.

* * *

Okay hopefully that wasn't too graphic or anything. I didn't have any knowledge of what to write to…so ya…it was my longest chapter. Anyways, review, review. I was pouting slightly when I saw only 10 reviews last chapter after the 20 the chapter before that. If I get alot for this chapter I might smile and update again later tonight if not...you might have to wait tomorrow. Hm...anyways...**THANKS for those who did review in chapter 13**. : ) Now here is your turn to review. Tell me what you think of the chapter, ask me any questions, and leave me any comments—_**EXPECT**_** no flames **_**PLEASE**_. Next chapter is coming soon. Huggies, Nollie 


	16. Ch 15 : Daddy & Me

_Okay I'm changing the Spoiler just slightly. Tyara, you know your **Warning** : ) Anyways, here is chapter 15 and find out how it changed slightly…_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Stephenie Meyers and she isn't me, lol 

Chapter Fifteen

Daddy and Me

Elizabeth's POV

I whimpered. I was hungry...

I let out a cry. I was hungry...

I'm always hungry. Where is my Mommy? I couldn't see because I was crying and because I'm crying my eyes were shut. I heard movement and a deep voice said, "Okay, Elizabeth, okay. I'm coming."

It's Daddy! I let out a louder cry and held my arms out for him.

"Edward?" That was Mommy.

"_Mommy I'm hungry_," I tried to say but it came out in a larger cry.

"It's okay, stay there, I'll feed her," Daddy said. "There is a bottle from earlier I placed in the fridge."

Warm, large hands picking me up from the crib I fell asleep in earlier and bounced me up and down. I didn't want to be bounced, I wanted milk.

"Okay, okay, let's me just warm this up Liz."

I loved it when Daddy called me that. It was special. I cried again and wiggled in his arm.

"Hold on a min, Sweetie."

I loved it when Daddy called me that too. It was the same name he called Mommy at times and I wanted to be just like Mommy.

"Here we go."

I felt the smooth tip rub against my lower lip and I took hold of it with my mouth and started sucking.

Daddy chuckled and moved. I opened my eyes slowly to see Daddy looking down at me and the light grey clouds outside as it seemed like the bright light came up behind them. He rocked me, humming slightly that my favorite tune.

I looked straight into his eyes and paused in drinking. His eyes were the same color as the outer part of my eyes from when Auntie Alice held a mirror to my face one night she watched me. I continued to suck again as I keep staring at Daddy.

He smiled, one side going higher then the other, which he gave Mommy all the time that I loved to see.

"Well aren't we the hungry one," he said, touching my nose with one finger while still holding my breakfast.

Uh-huh. I sucked a few more times and finally decided I was full.

"Okay, I guess you're full huh?"

Duh! He lifted me to burp. Once I did, I was back in his arms. He gave me this crazy looking thing that was great to chew on. I took hold of it and put it my mouth causing Daddy to laugh.

"You like that toy, huh?"

It was the only toy you gave me so yes. I looked around. Daddy had taken Mommy and me out to a strange place. It wasn't home at all. There was these big tall things, tall ugly dark things with stuff that was the color of Daddy and my eyes.

"You know," Daddy said, rocking me still. "When I first meet your Mommy, I thought that she was the prettiest thing." Except me, I thought, looking back up at Daddy. "Even when she was carrying you, I thought she was sexy. Emmett says it was the tummy." Uncle Emmett is always silly, I thought remembering cousin Angelina pulling his hair. "But I think it was her personality."

Uh-huh, Mommy was great. She feed me, changed me, and made me smile.

Daddy looked down at me. "And when I first saw you, I loved you too, just as much as your mom."

Me too Daddy, I thought. He smelled really great when I was put in his arms that I just had to burry my nose into his soft something.

Daddy leaned down and kissed me on the forehead and whispered against my skin, "You will always be my daughter."

Of course silly Daddy, I am your daughter. Now if I can tell you that I need to be change…

"Uh-oh someone needs a new dipper."

I had to smile. I didn't smell _that_ bad…

* * *

A kindergarten teacher told her class to draw a picture, then went around and asked everyone, one by one, what they were drawing. Without looking up, one little girl said, "I'm drawing a picture of God." "But no one knows what God looks like," her teacher reminded her. "They will in a minute."

* * *

Okay, I did change the POV from originally Edward's to Elizabeth. I think it was…cutie seeing her POV slightly. Anyways, review, review. Tell me what you think, ask me ANY questions, anything you want to say I'm open—but **no flames** _**please**_. Huggies, Nollie 


	17. Ch 16 : Halloween

_Okay, I have a skip a little bit of time but I have to write about the three major holidays that happen now and the wedding. __Tyara__ you know your __**warning**__ and btw, some tea is decaffeinated. Anyways, here is Chapter 16…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: Yeah, yeah, I'm not the great Stephenie Meyers so I can't claim anything she did and does.

Chapter Sixteen

Halloween

I had a wonderful time that weekend at Edward's cabin. Edward and Elizabeth had a Daddy-and-Baby time the first morning I woke up that I felt like crying, watching them out on the porch. It was one weekend I would _never _forget.

* * *

Two weeks later it was Halloween.

"I want to suck your blood," Edward said, repeating Dracula's line with the accent and all.

"Ah!" I squealed feeling Edward's lips against my neck. "Edward, stop! That tickles!"

Edward chuckled and leaned away. We were dressed as vampires **(A/N: Lol, Bella got her wish—she a vampire with Edward…well sort of…) **while Elizabeth, who I held in a black baby sling, was dressed as an Angel.

"You know she is the cutest Angel I've seen yet," Edward said, touching her nose.

Elizabeth smiled around the little rag doll I found. She was dressed in a white little dress with a gold sash and a white bow that she kept throwing off when she got her head every chance she got. So she wasn't really _dressed_ as an Angel but Edward saw she did.

"Let's see if everyone else is ready," I said, motioning with my shoulder for Edward to follow me.

"Of course, Lady of the Night," Edward said, stalking after me lustily.

"He's being corny Elizabeth."

She just waved her doll into the air before putting it back into her mouth.

"There you two are," Alice said, coming out from the kitchen.

"Nice outfit Alice," I said, catching the bow that Elizabeth threw again.

"Thanks." Alice was dressed in as a pale pink fairy. Her shirt was low at the neckline and her skirt was multilayered cut at different. Her plastic pink wings caught Elizabeth's attention as she followed the sparkly stuff.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Edward said, catching Elizabeth's bow this time.

"Here they come," Alice said, pointing behind us.

Rosalie was dressed as a witch. Her pointed hat was tilted back and her dresses low cut and short in length. She was carrying Angelina, who was dressed in a pink princess outfit and now 13 months old and learning to crawl, while Emmett was carrying the stroller. Emmett's skin was painted a pale green for his custom of Frankenstein's monster. His clothes were old and dirty and I was totally surprise that Rosalie let him any where near her. There were two bolts coming from his neck and I wondered how he got them on.

"Elizabeth's bow just went flying," Rosalie pointed out as they walked towards us.

I moaned as Edward chuckled and picked it up.

"Let's just leave it off," Edward said, smiling.

"You guys look cute," Rosalie said as Emmett opened the stroller.

I looked down at Edward and mine outfits and just smile.

"You're carrying Elizabeth?" Emmett asked, spotting Elizabeth now as she swung her doll around again.

"Yeah," Edward said, stuffing Elizabeth's bow into his pocket of his Dracula suit.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked, wondering where he was.

"He's going to stay home and help Esme hand out candy since Carlisle is working at the hospital," Alice said. "There are a number of accidents around the holidays and many people tend to get drunk on Halloween."

I nodded.

"Let's go," Emmett said as Angelina squealed and reached out for Emmett.

"Keep the candy away from them," I whispered to Edward who just chuckled.

"And you, sweetheart," he whispered, knowing my low tolerance to chocolate and caffeine.

I stuck out my tongue.

* * *

Emmett often seemed to digress as we walked through the neighborhoods. For one moment he was standing with us and then next he disappeared.

"Oh where the hell did he go now?" Rosalie said, standing up on her toes to look for Emmett's tall frame.

"He better not have scared a little kid into giving him their candy," Edward said, taking hold of Elizabeth now.

"Oh good lord," Rosalie said, turning the stroller around. "We better go look for him."

"He couldn't have gone far," I said, watching a pair of ghosts and pirates ring a door bell.

"You don't know Emmett," Alice said.

We found Emmett about two blocked back and around the corner getting kicked by one princess about seven and by one werewolf about the age of ten.

"What the hell isn't going on?" Rosalie snapped while the rest of us giggled at the sight of Emmett.

"He tried to steal our candy, Miss Witch," said the princess.

"Said he would eat us if we didn't," said the werewolf.

"I didn't say that," Emmett whined.

"Shut your face," Rosalie said, whacking Emmett with the small bag of candy that was collecting for Angelina.

"Ouch, Rose."

"You guys run along," Alice said to the two kids.

The little girl blew a raspberry at Emmett as the werewolf gave me a grin and said, "Thanks ladies."

Edward watched the kids disappear before muttering, "That werewolf had his eyes one having you for lunch, Bella."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Only one person can eat me."

Edward smiled wickedly at me.

"I can't believe you Emmett," Rosalie said, folding her arms under her chest, Angelina following her every move.

Alice laughed as Emmett hung his head. "Let's go home."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Emmett. "Don't expect anything from this witch tonight, you monster."

I smothered my laugh and watched Emmett look crestfallen.

* * *

"Well," Edward said, lying down beside me now that Elizabeth feed and was in bed, "that was an _interesting_ night."

I giggled. "It was. Poor Emmett."

Edward smiled and touched his lips to my shoulder. "So, now that you see what a Cullen Halloween is normally, are you still interesting in joining our family?"

I laughed. "Not even if Emmett dressed as a girl and Rosalie suddenly wore second hand clothes would I change my mind on marrying you."

"You know that Emmett wore a dress before right?"

I laughed and turned onto my back so that I could see Edward. "I've seen the pictures."

Edward laughed and touching his lips to mine.

It was going to be interesting to see the Cullen Holiday. After all…Thanksgiving was coming up.

* * *

**2 Spoilers for next chapter  
****You can't ask about it  
and it can change : )**

#1 "OH MY GOD, don't drop the—" Crash! "—turkey!"

#2 "Emmett…what is that you're holding? Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

* * *

Okay, I know that I didn't write that great of the Halloween story but I didn't have that many Halloweens as a kid. My parents, more so my mum than any one, didn't want us out on that night, something about how the tradition of Hallows Eve has changed from sending "evil spirits" out to a American holiday or something. Instead, we celebrated All Saints and All Souls day the follow day and Mum buys a ton candy that was on clearance.

Anyways, review, review. Tell me what you think of the story, ask my ANY questions, or just tell me about one of your Halloweens you had as a kid. I'll listen—er read technically—and I will respond if you haven't realized that by now. Anyways, I'm hungry and I want Ramen, Cheers, Nollie.


	18. Ch 17 : Thanksgiving

_Okay, everyone here is Chapter 17. __Tyara__ you know your warning : ) Here's what happens this Thanksgiving with the Cullen family…ENJOY!!!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't claim to be Stephenie Meyers nor any of her works. 

Chapter Seventeen

Thanksgiving

"Are you sure you don't want to celebrate Thanksgiving with your mom?" Edward asked me for the one hundredth time the day before Thanksgiving.

"For the love of god, Edward," I said, throwing my head back in a groan. "For the last time, my mother is going to be out of town with Phil with his family."

"This has something to do with our engagement isn't it?"

I turned my head to look at him while Elizabeth wiggled on the changing table, one foot in her mouth now. Edward was changing into his scrubs for work, his lab coat thrown over his briefcase.

"Renee doesn't approve of me marrying, yes, but it doesn't matter what my mother thinks. I will marry you Edward." I turned back to Elizabeth, smiling. "You silly girl, what's your foot doing in your mouth?" I tickled her in the tummy and her foot came out of her mouth as she wiggled with a smile on her face. "And why are you so…persist about where me and Elizabeth having Thanksgiving?"

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was shrugging into his lap coat. "Because Thanksgiving and Christmas is the time to spend with family and they way it is you're spending Christmas here with us."

"That's because our wedding is less than a week from Christmas," I pointed out before I blew a raspberry against Elizabeth's tummy.

"I know," Edward said, looking down at Elizabeth with a smile. "But I feel bad that you're away from your family on this holiday."

I smiled up at him and held Elizabeth's legs up to slip a dipper under her bottom. "Charlie will be here for Thanksgiving," I reminded him. "You and I both know he can't cook a thing."

"I better get going," Edward said, looking down at his watch. "I'm surprise Carlisle hasn't stormed into the room saying we're going to be late."

I finished changing Elizabeth's dipper and snapped her little dress closed.

"You're lucky the hospital is giving you the holiday off," I said, picking Elizabeth up. Elizabeth right away when to drool on my shirt, taking a fist of it onto her mouth. I leaned up for a kiss. "Now get going before you're late."

Edward kissed me once, twice and the kissed the top of Elizabeth's head.

"What will you being doing today?" he asked me, picking up his briefcase.

"Shopping for tomorrow dinner," I said, rolling my eyes.

Edward laughed.

* * *

"I seriously believed we bought the entire store," I muttered, carrying the last bag of food into the kitchen. 

Elizabeth was chewing on her rag doll while Angelina was in her play pin, standing up by using the edge of the pin.

"We didn't buy the entire store," Esme said, digging into the plastic bag and took out carrots.

"Oh hush it, Bella," Alice said, smacking me playfully in the arm. "You know we buy more than this when we go to the mall."

I groaned remembering the one time Alice and Rosalie took us to the Mall. Elizabeth was just a month old and I refused to let her out of my sight when only Esme and Jasper were at home and not in the room. So I took Elizabeth with me, carrying her in her car seat. It got every heavy as we walked around so it limited the places to shop. But everyone stopped us and congratulated me and said how cute Elizabeth was. And Elizabeth just looked up at them, trying to figure out who the people where. In the end, Alice bought twelve huge bags full of clothes for her, Rosalie, me, Angelina, and Elizabeth and a few with baby toys for Elizabeth and Angelina.

"May I ask why two Turkeys?" I said, watching Jasper take out one turkey while Esme took out another.

Rosalie sighed and mixed herself a protein shake. "Emmett wants to roast one," she said, shaking the container she place the milk and powder into. "I think he has totally lost it when he got beaten by those children on Halloween."

I had to smile at remembering that. Emmett had a few bruises that lasted a few weeks.

"I have a funny feeling something is going to go totally wrong tomorrow," I said, leaning onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

* * *

Every woman was in the kitchen except Elizabeth, Angelina, and me. The guys were outside in the cold to help Emmett get the Turkey to start roasting. Charlie couldn't make it, something about working late. I keep the babies inside, Elizabeth in the swing and Angelina in the play pin, while I cracked open one of the windows that over looked the back yard. 

"You know that turkey will never toast in this weather," I said, through the small opening, the cold sending shivers through my body.

"What are you doing opening the window?" Edward asked, spotting me.

"Talking to you, silly," I said, noting his frown.

"You know that there is a walkie-talkie on the coffee table," Edward said, pointing at the table, "so that you ladies didn't need to come out here."

"Oh," I said, closing the window the last thing I heard was Edward's laugh.

I picked up the walkie-talkie of the coffee table while Angelina squealed and waved one of her toys into the air. I turned to see Edward wiggling the other walkie-talkie and held it up to his mouth.

"I see Elizabeth's asleep," Edward said, his voice coming over the walkie-talkie.

I sat down in one of the couches in the room and noted Elizabeth was asleep in her swing. Smiling, I said into the walkie-talkie, "She had a busy day this morning, watching the Thanksgiving Parade."

Edward's laugh came over the walkie-talkie followed after with "Damn it Emmett, why are we doing this when Esme is cooking one _inside_?"

I heard Emmett mutter over the walkie-talkie but I repeated with a smile, "You know that the turkey will never roast in that weather outside."

Edward muttered, "I'm starting to think that. Carlisle is even grumbling that he's about to go inside."

* * *

The guys outside of Emmett did come in half-an-hour later, freezing, while Emmett remained outside. I felt bad for him and decided to put on my parka and thick jeans again. 

"How's it coming?" I asked Emmett.

His face remained emotionless as he just stared at the still raw turkey.

"How does it look like its coming?" he said with his voice flat as he stared at the slowly rotating turkey.

I felt bad for him and decided to sit beside him.

"This was a bad idea," he whispered.

"It wasn't a _bad_ idea just…difficult," I said, placing one hand onto his shoulder. "It isn't as easy as Boston Market makes it."

Suddenly his eyes lit up. "That's it," he said, snapping his fingers.

"What's it?" I asked, blinking.

"Nothing, nothing," Emmett said. "Why don't you go back in? Edward will get upset if he sees you out here."

"Okay," I said slowly, standing. "Dinner should be ready in a few hours, okay?"

"Yeah," Emmett said, staring at his turkey.

I sighed and walked back inside. Hopefully Emmett's turkey is finished by the time dinner was ready.

* * *

Dinner was ready at five o'clock that afternoon. The dinning room was set in Esme's china with her crystal glasses…except two places one of which was blank and the other had plastic child dishes. Esme placed numerous dishes among the table from mash potatoes, salad with four types of dressings near it, green beans, green bean casserole **(A/N: I never had it before, is it good?)**, scallop potatoes, garlic bread, dressing, gravy, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, apple pie, peach pie** (A/N: Peach pie, lol, sorry peaches are my families weakness**—**no lie)**, a small bowl of Jell-O for Angelina, and turkey—of course—but that remained in the kitchen till everyone sat down. 

I sat down at one of the chairs, feeding Elizabeth from a bottle, in hope she would go to sleep in the crib that we brought down to the living room with a baby monitor. Angelina was playing with alphabet blocks all over the floor. Everyone, except Esme, was standing around chatting nonchalant till finally Esme came out of the kitchen and said, "Everyone let's sit down."

Everyone took a seat while I finished burping Elizabeth. Carlisle gave Esme a kiss before taking his place at the end of the table with Esme at his side.

"Another year to be thankful for," he said, smiling. "As a Cullen tradition, we all will go around and say what we're thankful for. I'll start so those—" he looked at me with a smile "—can have an example."

Carlisle cleared his throat as Esme placed one hand on his shoulder.

"I am thankful that everyone is healthy today and that in a month I will have another daughter."

I felt tears gather in my eyes as I saw Carlisle turned his head up to Esme.

"I am thankful for love, that everyone here at the table—" Angelina banged her bowl on her highchair table "—has found that special love of their life. Emmett?"

"I'm thankful that I haven't gotten smacked, whacked, pinched, hair pulled, etc. today."

"I'm thankful that Angelina has wrapper her daddy around her finger," Rosalie said, smirking slightly at Emmett. "Angelina, if she could talk, would be thankful for another baby to play with once Elizabeth is old enough that is." Rosalie smiled at me.

"I'm thankful for another sister," Alice said, smiling at me. "That finally Eddie—"

"Told you not to call me that," Edward said, smiling my favorite smile.

"Hush," I said.

"—finally found someone who loves him." Edward narrowed his eyes slightly at Alice but smiled none the last.

"I'm thankful that I didn't have to slave in the kitchen to make this," Jasper said which Alice responded with a playful smack.

"I'm thankful for a lovely soon-to-be wife," Edward said, taking hold of my hands that didn't hold sleeping Elizabeth, "and for a wonderful baby that I can call my daughter." Great there goes the waterworks.

Finally it was my turn.

"I'm thankful for every one of you," I said, looking down at Elizabeth. "And I am thankful for Elizabeth. Oh and Elizabeth is thankful for wonderful Aunties and Uncles that spoil her."

Everyone laughed.

"Let's say grace."

Everyone took the hand next to them, including Angelina who mimicked everyone else, except Carlisle had to place his hand on my shoulder instead of my hand. **(A/N: I'm going to say the prayer we always say at dinner as the grace here)**

"Bless us, O Lord, and these thy gifts, which we're about to receive, from thy bounty through Christ, our Lord, Amen."

Everyone looked up and released each other's hands.

"I'll be back with the turkey," Carlisle said, standing up.

"And I'll be back as soon as I put Elizabeth down," I said, standing as well.

I went into the living room and placed Elizabeth gently down. Brushing my fingers over Elizabeth's soft tuff of hair, I smiled and walked slowly back to the table. I was thankful for Elizabeth and thankful for the Cullen family.

I wasn't sure what happened but suddenly I heard "Carlisle, watch out for that Angelina's block!"

A yelp was shouted followed by "OH MY GOD, don't drop the—" There was a loud clash of something that sounds like metal "—turkey!"

I entered the dinning room to see Carlisle's face implanted into the bowl of Jell-O, a large metal decorative tray stick into the pumpkin pie, and the turkey on the floor by the door that led to the outside. I knew for a fact that the area around the door hadn't been clean when I walked by there when I put Elizabeth down.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" Esme said, rushing to Carlisle with a towel hanging from her hands.

"I'm fine," Carlisle said, whipping the Jell-O off his face.

"Lucky we bought a second turkey," Rosalie said, looking at the turkey that lay on the floor.

Everyone slowly turned to Emmett.

"Is the turkey even _done_?" Alice asked.

Emmet just smiled and walked outside, stepping over the turkey that laid on the floor. Esme sighed and dug out the tray from the pie. By the time Esme had the turkey onto the tray and back into the kitchen Emmett came in with a tray.

"Emmett," Jasper said, standing up, "what is that you're holding? Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Emmett smiled. "This is indeed the roasted turkey."

There on the tray was a golden roasted turkey. I was surprise myself to see the turkey. The last time I as it was when it was still raw and outside in the cold.

"I kept it warm by placing it in the warm grill."

Carlisle looked at the bird as it was placed in front of him.

"Go a head and carve it," Emmett said, smiling at me. "It's done."

And it was, completely done and surprisingly taste.

"This is wonderful, Emmett," Esme said, smiling at Emmett.

"Seems my husband knew what he was doing after all," Rosalie said, pinching Emmett's cheek.

I took a bite of the green beans and caught Emmett's eye. I was going to find out how he did it.

* * *

"Okay," I said, entering the upper floor while everyone was down stairs watching one of the football games…Washington Redskins VS the Dallas Cowboys I think. **(A/N: lol, I know it's favoritism and all but Dallas normally plays the Redskins on Turkey Day and Forks IS in Washington so there : P ) **"How did you do it?" 

Emmett looked sheepishly at me and went over to one of his dresser drawers. Opening it, he took out a plastic bag and showed me.

"Oh my god," I said, looking at it. "Boston Market?"

"Yeah," Emmett said, nodding. "They turkey was never going to get cooked. So I dropped it at a look shelter in Port Angeles—I put the turkey into a cooler with ice of course—who gladly took it to cook for some of the homeless people there. And on my way back, I stopped at a Boston Market before it closed and picked up one of their largest turkeys there."

"Emmett, you are one sneaky bastard," I said, smirking at him.

"But a good looking sneaky bastard," he said.

I playfully punched him in the arm and said, "Let's go back down stairs and watch them Redskins beat the Cowboys!" **(A/N: see wasn't favoritism… : ) but the Cowboys did win the game, LOL!)**

* * *

If a man watches three football games in a row, he should be declared legally dead. — Erma Bombeck

* * *

Okay this IS my LONGEST chapter ever! 2,474 words, 7 pages, it is clearly the longest chapter ever—and that was without the pre-chapter info, the disclaimer, and this post-chapter. If you did it would be 2,612 words, 8 pages long. YEAH! 

Anyways! You know what to do. Review, review, review!!! You know you want to! Tell me what you think, ask me ANY questions, you can even tell me some of your funniest Thanksgiving stories or tradition you love. Anyways, mum's made me cookies! Ciao, Nollie


	19. Ch 18 Part 1 : Christmas Eve

Okay, Christmas chapter was getting a bit long so I cut the chapter in half, first half being Christmas Eve (including mass, decorating tree, etc) and the other half being Christmas Morning (everyone opens gifts, etc.). Tyara, you know your warning ; ) Enjoy and, um, lol, Merry Christmas…

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: I'm not Stephenie Meyers nor claim her works. 

Chapter Eighteen  
**Part One**

Christmas Eve

I laid on my bed and held Elizabeth above my head. She was chewing on her fist and looking around the room. I smiled and brought Elizabeth back down to my chest to let her rest there chest where she cuddled closer to me, her nose into the valley between my breasts.

"I just realized something," Edward said, smiling as he leaned against the door frame, folding back the cuffs of his dress shirt.

I turned my gaze way from Elizabeth as she finally rested her cheek against me towards Edward.

"We have yet to take official pictures of Elizabeth and us as a family," Edward said, finally fixing his cuffs and moved to his tie which hung around his shoulders.

"Of side of the picture on her dipper bag," I said, smiling.

"Yeah well I wasn't in it," he said, sitting down on the bed. Elizabeth lifted her head and saw Edward. She let out a giggle and started to wiggle towards him. "Hey there cutie, what are you doing in just a diaper alone?"

"She can be in just a diaper," I said as Edward picked Elizabeth off my chest. "Besides she was about to play with her huge rubber ducks."

"Ah the famous Elizabeth Bath Time," Edward said, raising Elizabeth above his head who just continued to wiggle with a huge smile on her face. "She is getting big."

"She is four months now," I pointed out sitting up.

"Almost five," Edward said, bringing Elizabeth to his chest and stood. "Why I don't give Elizabeth her bath tonight so you can get ready for church?"

I moaned. It was Christmas Eve and the Cullens were going to Midnight Mass.

"Alright, alright," I said, standing up. "Lord knows if I don't get dressed in the dress Alice bought me she'll come up here and force me into it."

Edward laughed and left the room muttering, "Let's leave mommy to her grooming while we get you all pretty. Did you know that Santa Claus is coming tonight?" I just heard Elizabeth's baby gurgle after they left the room, the door closing behind them. Smiling, I turned away from the door and towards the closet.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the foyer for the last people, that being Edward and Elizabeth, to arrive. Every female in the foyer were the same dress I wore, a white satin dress with a red sash and red shoes—mine being flats. The men were dressed in tuxes—black jackets, crisp white shirt, a Christmas décor tie, pressed black slacks, and shined shoes. Emmett fiddled with his tie a few times and ended up getting smacked by Alice. 

Finally, Edward came down stairs carrying Elizabeth in his arms. Elizabeth looked adorable in the dress that matched mine and the other females. She managed to stick one of her red bootie feet into her mouth. Edward, who was watching where he was going, didn't take the foot out of her mouth till he reached the last step.

"Hey there," I said, taking Elizabeth from Edward when Elizabeth's arms went out towards me. Looking up from her and into Edward's green eyes that seemed to pop because of the black, I said, "Did you bring down her diaper bag?"

Edward smiled and turned slightly to see the diaper bag around his shoulder, the black strap blending into his jacket.

"Alright everyone," Esme said, putting the back of diamond and ruby chandelier earrings on, "let get going. I want a good seat tonight and it will be back."

* * *

It was packed, I found out, at the small Catholic **(A/N: I do not mean to offensive against any religion out there but I am Catholic and never been to another church. And it is easier to about something I know than not. If I did offend anyone, I am sorry)** church every row was packed. We did manage to snag a row near the front. 

Charlie, who had to do traffic control, had to stand in the back of the church. Father Vann tried to make an interesting homily and even managed to end Midnight Mass half-an-hour earlier than what was planned.

Elizabeth did wake up from her nap that she took on the way to the church and was screaming in the middle of offering that she was hungry. Edward blushed red then and snuck out to the bathrooms, Father Vann waiting quietly with a smile on his face. "The Lord does tell us in the strangest ways of what we need to do. And apparently so do children."

To close the service, everyone joined in singing "Joy to the World". I smiled up at Edward and then down at Elizabeth who was bouncing in Edward's arms, chewing on her favorite rag doll now. She was happy after being feed.

It wasn't till the ceremony was over and most of the people had left the church that I spotted Renee wearing a Santa Claus sweatshirt and jeans in the back. She was standing next to Phil who was chatting politely with Charlie.

"Mom," I said, smiling.

I greeted Renee then and handed Elizabeth over to her.

"Good Lord, she is getting big," Renee said, smiling at me.

We didn't talk much there at church but did once we arrived back at the Cullens home where everyone gathered into the living room and helped decorate the huge pine tree that Emmett and Edward found, just North in Canada.

"Okay, how tall is that tree?" Renee said, bouncing Elizabeth.

Angelina, who manages to crawl over to me, had pulled herself up to stand while holding onto my knees for dear life.

"Hey there sweetie," I said, smiling at Angelina.

"_OKAY_," Carlisle said, placing the last box of Christmas decorations on another box. "It's time to decide?"

"Decided what?" I asked, picking up Angelina.

"Every year," Edward explained, sitting down onto the arm rest, "we decided on the theme."

"Theme?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"Last year, because it was Angelina's first Christmas, the tree was decorated in pink," Alice said, bouncing once on the couch with a huge smile on her face.

"The year before that it was white and red," Rosalie said, "because Edward graduated from med school."

I smiled as Edward whispered into my ear, "If I didn't graduated university early, last year might have been white and red instead of pink."

"I doubt that," I said, smiling down at Angelina.

"I take it you want a theme that deals with Elizabeth there?" Renee said, holding up Elizabeth over her head.

Elizabeth giggled before squealing which caused Angelina to clap her hands.

"No pink themes," Carlisle said, pointing at Alice. "Remember? No theme can be repeated for another ten years?"

Alice, whose hand was in the hand as if she had an idea and whose mouth was opened to speak, dropped her hand in defeat and brew a raspberry out with a frown. "Fine," she muttered, slouching back into the couch seat.

Everyone laughed at Alice while she just rolled her eyes, one corner of her mouth going slightly up.

"Does it matter what the theme is?" I asked, bouncing Angelina on my legs, who went "ugh-ugh-ugh" to the rhyme of the bounce.

"It's a family tradition we've had since we first adopted Edward," Esme said, standing next to Carlisle. "We choice garlands, ornaments, bows, lights, and even a Christmas tree topper that matches the theme." **(A/N: This is a tradition we have in our family now for what seems like the past few years. Decorating a Christmas tree in one particular theme or color and we can't repeat last years or the year before that's theme.)**

I nodded my head and then suddenly realized that everyone was on me, waiting to give them a theme.

* * *

**Just a few Christmas Quotes**

I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. —Charles Dickens

What is Christmas? It is tenderness for the past, courage for the present, hope for the future. It is a fervent wish that every cup may overflow with blessings rich and eternal, and that every path may lead to peace. —Agnes M. Pharo

Christmas is not a time nor a season, but a state of mind. To cherish peace and goodwill, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas. —Calvin Coolidge

Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love. —Hamilton Wright Mabie

Christmas is the one time of year when people of all religions come together to worship Jesus Christ. —Bart Simpson **(A/N: I found this rather cute…sort of)**

* * *

Okay, I know I left the chapter sort of a cliffhanger but I have a good reason…well...sort of. When you review, because I know all of you are going to review…right? Of course, so when you review give me some themes. I know some of you are like "HUH?" so I'll give you examples: The Christmas following 911, my family decorated our tree in Red, White, and Blue and hung crystal Angels on the branches. When my mother turned 40—her birthday is Christmas Eve—we decorated it with ornaments with her baby pictures and blue garland because that her favorite color. If you still don't understand what I'm talking about hit me with a PM and I'll help you. 

ANYWAYS, review, review. I am expected quite a few reviews. The more reviews the FASTER I write Part Two. Lol, Marry Christmas, Huggies, Nollie


	20. Ch 18 Part 2 : Christmas Morning

_Okay, I'm going to have to change the number of parts to the Christmas chapter to the following: Part One (Christmas Eve to the beginning of decorating a tree), Part Two (Bella wakes up and flashbacks to decorating the tree) and Part Three (from Bella wakes up to opening gifts). So enjoy Chapter 18 Part Two…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I might be a writer but I am not Stephenie Meyers so that means I didn't write any of her books. : (

Chapter Eighteen  
Part Two

Christmas Morning

I stretched, moaning.

"Your wiggling more than your daughter," Edward muttered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck, as he pulled me into his chest, his arms around my waist.

I smiled at him as I turned onto my side. Edward and I decided about two weeks ago to sleep in one bed. It was just easier for us to stay in one room than apart and besides we would be married before the end of the week.

Cuddling close I muttered, "Well she has to take after someone."

Edward chuckled and kissed my nose, blindly. "Of course, I wouldn't have Liz taking after Emmett now."

"Oh god lord," I said while Edward chuckled. "I'm glad Angelina takes after Rosalie."

"Though you might say," Edward said, opening his eyes then, "that she has part of his humor because she wouldn't have done what she did last night."

I laughed and remember what happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_It's a family tradition we've had since we first adopted Edward," Esme said, standing next to Carlisle. "We choice garlands, ornaments, bows, lights, and even a Christmas tree topper that matches the theme."_

_I nodded my head and then suddenly realized that everyone was on me, waiting to give them a theme._

"_Oh…you want me to pick the theme!"_

"_Of course," Rosalie said, taking hold of Emmet's hand. "After all, you're new to the family, about to be married, and really it's more so for Elizabeth. But she can't choice."_

_I smiled slightly._

"_Well I need a list of what you have."_

_And a list was created. I gaped at the number of color garlands they had, the number of ornaments they had, and even the amount of lights._

"_Oh good Lord…you want," I said, tearing each of the choices into strips, "I'll choice blindly then."_

"_No," Alice said, suddenly looking panic. "What if you pick…I don't know yellow or something like that."_

"_That's the color we'll use then," I said, smiling; now folding the strips. Edward found a bowl and held it out for me._

"_Close your eyes," Emmett said, laughing._

_I gave him a look but before I could close my eyes, Angelina, who I moved off my lap and onto the couch between me and Renee, reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of strips._

"_No, Angelina," Rosalie said._

_I took hold of her hand and a large amount of the strip fell back into the bowl. The two that I did manage to get out of Angelina grip, Emmett wanted to see what they were._

"_The silver-and-white garland and…something blue," I said, turning the paper sideways in hope to read the "something" that had gotten smeared._

"_We have tons of blue garlands," Alice pointed out, "At least six of them."_

"_Well we'll just have to use them all," I said, folding the slips again._

"_All?!" every person in the room said._

"_Sure," I said, pointing at the tree, "it is nearly twenty feet…nearly."_

"_But that's just the garland," Edward said, smiling. "You have yet to pick out lights and ornaments."_

"_Blue lights," Esme said, tapping her finger against her chin. "They would go wonderful wrapped around the some of the blue garland."_

"_Then white mixed with the silver-and-white?" Charlie asked, finally speaking up in this matter. _**(A/N: I forgot to say earlier that Charlie was there)**

"_It would look lovely," Rosalie said, nodding._

"_Esme are there any ornaments you have from regarding everyone's first Christmas?" Renee said, handing Elizabeth over to me as she started to fuss._

"_I have a few, yes," Esme said, nodding._

"_You also have crystal ornaments written here to," Renee said, looking down at the list._

"_Yes, Alice collects Crystal ornaments," Jasper said, smirking at Alice who stuck out her tongue. "She won't anyone but her touch them."_

"_There's your ornaments," Renee said, handing what was left of the list to Esme while Edward handed me a bottle from the diaper bag on the floor as Elizabeth started to cry from hungry._

"_Hmm," Esme said, turning to look at the tree._

"_I think it would look lovely," Rosalie said, walking over to Angelina to pick her up as hers started to droop. "Looks like its bed time for Angelina. I'll be right back."_

"_I think we have our theme for this Christmas," Esme said, smiling at Carlisle who smile back at her._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Elizabeth was awake, I noted by the little whimpers she was having. 

"Sounds like she's hungry," Edward whispered.

"She is," I said, slipping out from Edward's arms and out of bed. "I'm coming sweetheart."

I picked up Elizabeth and went down stairs to go warm a bottle for her. As Elizabeth drunk her breakfast, I took her into the living room where the Christmas tree was. It was beautiful.

The garlands were intertwined with the lights and were draped over the branches with crystal ornaments and the few baby ornaments Esme had. Under the tree, there was a load of gifts, some big, some small. The cookies that were left by the fireplace where gone only left crumbs, an empty cup of eggnog, and nibbled carrots. I wondered who ate them.

Looking down at Elizabeth, who was looking around the room, I said, "Merry Christmas Elizabeth" and earned a smile was her eyes came back up to mine.

* * *

Okay it's time to review. Make me happy. If you don't know already, my day hasn't been peachy. I mean, it's been pretty bad that I had to pull out my stash of chocolate. And when I do that, you know my day is bad. Anyways, review, review. Next Part - Chapter 18.3: Opening Gifts - Cheers, Nollie 

PS- How I picked the theme...LOL, I wrote down all the themes people gave me and drew them just like in the story. ; D


	21. Ch 18 Part 3 : Giving Gifts

OMG, You have no idea how hard it is to pick out Christmas gifts for everyone in the story and write a damning story! Man! Being Schooled In Love has been taking my time but I am still here! I swear!!! Anyways, here is Chapter 18.3, enjoy!!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am not Stephenie Meyer. 

Chapter 18.3

Giving Gifts

Everyone was awake and down stairs by ten. Esme, who was awake shortly after me, started making coffee and brunch. Carlisle and Edward followed half-an-hour later, then Alice, Jasper, Rosalie & Angelina, and lastly Emmett who only got out of bed when Rosalie went up. Renee decided to sleep in till three on Christmas day since she didn't bring any gifts from Phoenix for me and Elizabeth…and Edward.

"Okay, now that everyone is here," Carlisle said, "let's opens presents."

It seems that the Cullens had another tradition. The eldest always got to open there presents first, meaning that Carlisle went first, followed by Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Alice, me, Angelina and then Elizabeth.

I bite my lip and watched as everyone gave gifts their gifts to Carlisle. Carlisle wasn't the _hardest_ to find a gift but I wanted my gift to mean the best.

"Okay, my turn," I said and offered my gift to Carlisle.

I felt bad using Edward's credit card but I knew that in a few days it would be my money too…at least that was what Edward said.

"Bella, this is wonderful," Carlisle said, opening to find a new medical bag.

I found it online and decided it was perfect for Carlisle. It was a black pebble leather exterior with "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" on the name label. There were two upper compartments above the lower main one where the upper compartments could be used for small objects while the other made for larger thing…clearly.

"Look inside," I said, smiling.

Carlisle looked at me with one eyebrow raised, but did what I said. And then he broke out laughing. Inside the bag was a stethoscope with a red heart covering over the diaphragm.

"Bella, I love this," Carlisle said, smiling as he held up the stethoscope.

Angelina, who was sitting on Rosalie's lap next to Carlisle, clapped her hands as Carlisle put the ear pieces into his ear for a moment before taking them out.

"Bella…thank you," Carlisle said, smiling.

I nodded. He was my family. Esme was next.

I handed her a small box and watched her open it. Inside was a small two inch pendant angel and dove made of crystal and a Tiffany bracelet with yellow and white gold hearts.

"Oh Bella, it's beautiful," Esme said, clasping the bracelet around her wrist and held it over her head to look at it.

I just smiled.

Emmett acting like a little kid when it came to his turn.

"Okay Bella, where is my gift?" Emmett asked, looking around.

I smiled.

"Upstairs in the game room," I said, raising my eyebrows.

He looked puzzled and ran upstairs

"What did you get him Bella?" Rosalie asked as Emmett thundered up.

"Oh a hockey table," I said, smiling as I heard Emmett's yells from the second floor game room.

I bought him a red stick Hockey Table on a pedestal…at least that was it said according to the website. The hockey table was incased in a glass bubble and with a real light up score board above the field below. I wasn't sure if he wanted the blue one or the red one but I decided red would probably go better with the décor in the game room.

"I LOVE IT," Emmett yelled, coming down stairs and wrapped me up and huge hug.

"Emmett, you're squishing her," Rosalie said while everyone laughed.

"I love it, love it, love it!" Emmett said, pulling away. "You are totally my favorite sister."

"HEY!" Alice snapped, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Here, Rosalie your gift," I said, handing Rosalie a large flat square box.

Inside, was a matching Celtic crystal necklace, bracelet, and earring set.

"I don't know how you did it, Bella," Rosalie said, her eyes misting up.

Everyone gave their gifts to Rosalie, most of them either jewelry or make-up. Jasper got cooking equipment, including my gift a 11 bottle, personal wine cellar that chilled the bottles.

"Wonderful, now I have one to replace the one at Emmett decided to ruin," Jasper said, glaring at Emmett. "You better not touch this one."

"How was I supposed to know that the milk would burst through the carton?" Emmett said.

I shook my head. When it was Edward's turn to receive gifts, I felt bad as I watched everyone gift Edward piano accessories like a digital recorder than recorded the notes that Edward playing and wrote them down on a screen. **(A/N: I had a picture of this but I lost where it was)**

"You are going to have wait for you gift, Edward," I muttered.

"Why?" he asked, bouncing a gurgling baby Elizabeth.

I handed him a picture of the piano I wanted to give him, to replace the old one down in the music room. "Because it hadn't been ship yet," I muttered.

Edward smiled at the picture and then at me as he leaned down and kissed me on the nose. "I love it," he whispered.

"Good, because it cost a fortune," I muttered, smiling.

Alice didn't act as bad as Emmett but she was bouncing on the seat of the couch beside me.

"What did you get me, Bella?" She said, looking over my shoulder to see what I was getting.

"Here," I laughed, handing her two blue boxes.

She squealed seeing the Tiffany boxes and took them from me quickly. I smiled and watch her face.

"A three-drop pink sapphires and green tourmalines pendant," Alice said, smiling at the first box and then at the second box, "and white gold heart drop earrings. Oh Bella, I love them."

She gave me a hug and Rosalie muttered, "She can't breath Alice" when she noted my lack of breathing.

Everyone laughed as they let me go. Then it was my turn to receive gifts.

"You guys better not have gotten me anything," I muttered, leaning backing to the seat.

"Of course not Bella," Alice said, smiling. "We are paying for your wedding."

I groaned at the thought of them paying for the wedding.

Everyone got Angelina little educational toys. The first one that Angelina played with, throwing it at her dad was the little rag doll I got her. Elizabeth didn't pay attention to any of the gifts but instead giggled as Edward played with the sticky bow and then squealed when Edward left it on her forehead. Everyone laughed as Elizabeth stared at her forehead trying to see the bow.

"Merry Christmas," Edward whispered to me.

I smiled. Our first Christmas together was one I was going to remember for the rest of my life.

* * *

Okay we're getting down to the last few chapters of the story. I just have the wedding next to write: ) I have the everyone ALMOST picked out….almost. Don't expected that chapter tomorrow because I do have to write another chapters for another stories while picking out which bridesmaids dresses are going to be for who. 

**ALSO, all gifts that Bella gave to everyone are on my profile. If you CAN'T see them, PM me.**

Anyways, u know what time it is. Review, review, review. I love you guys!

Hugs,  
Nollie


	22. Ch 19 Part 1 : The Rehearsal Dinner

Okay Chapter Nineteen is also in three parts…at least that is how I planned it. Don't worry you guys have at least three more updates before the story ends…outside of this one that is. I am thinking of a sequel in the future but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, here is Chapter 19.1…ENJOY!!!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I am just…me 

Chapter 19.1

The Wedding Rehearsal

The eve before News Years Eve—the eve before my Wedding, Alice prepped me for the Wedding Rehearsal.

"Nervous?" Alice asked me, her eyes remained on my hair as she fixed it.

Alice wore a sleeve-less maroon matte taffeta tea-length dress that looked absolutely beautiful on her. It was off the shoulders and a natural waist with a black satin tie belt. A bit of black tulle was peeking out behind the hem of the a-line skirt. Her hair was part up, part down. The part up was curled and pinned together with pearl-pins. The part down was curled with a fine curling iron. Alice called the hair do a "Spanish Updo."

"A bit," I admitted, biting my lip.

Alice smiled and placed another pin in my hair. I looked…beautiful in a two piece amethyst georgette outfit. The shirt was a sleeveless halter while the skirt was a tea-length a-line skirt with a soutache self tie belt. And now Alice was putting the final touch on the "Twist & Curls Updo"—upper half in a twist while the lower half was curls.

"Wow," Rosalie said, smiling as she entered the room, holding Elizabeth in the crook of one of her arms and the baby sling in the other hand.

"There is my sweetie," I said, smiling at the sight of Elizabeth in a cute little green dress.

Elizabeth just looked around in the Alice's room with her mouth sucking on her fist.

"I could say 'Gimme, gimme'," I said, smiling at Rosalie. "But I feel if I move Alice will have my head."

Alice just smiled. "I'm almost done," she said, placing another pin in my air and patted it to make sure it was in.

Rosalie bounced Elizabeth in her arms, making faces that caused Elizabeth to squeal. Rosalie looked like was a model that just stepped off the cover of a fashion magazine. She wore a navy blue spaghetti strap, V-neckline, natural waist, a-line floor length down with a chiffon sash cascading down the back.

"I feel so pathetic in this dress," I muttered, noting how her cleavage was revealed by the neckline and the amount of chest Rosalie had.

Rosalie smiling sadly at me and said, "Trust me. Edward is dieing to see you outside."

I smiled brightly as Alice said, "Okay, I'm done. Rosalie it's your turn."

I stood and walked bare foot over to Rosalie.

"Hey there, cutie," I said, smiling at Elizabeth. "Want to go see Daddy?"

Elizabeth looked up and then down and squealed. I had to laugh, taking that as Elizabeth looking me up and down and approving of my look. Elizabeth took hold of my neckline once I placed her against me and placed the cloth into her mouth with her fist. I shook my head and headed down stairs.

Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were all sitting in the living room, talking among each other. When all stopped when they saw me standing there with Elizabeth. Edward was the first to stand and smile.

"You look wonderful," Edward said, kissing my one cheek and then the back of Elizabeth's head for she still sucked on the fist full of my dress.

"Guys always get it easy when it comes to dressing," I muttered, noting the dress shirt and pressed slacks.

Edward smiling and said, turning back to the other two, "Bella and I are going to go ahead to the church."

Carlisle nodded, waving his hand for us to go.

"As soon as ladies are finished," Emmett said, "We'll be on our way."

"I have a funny feeling that might take some time," I whispered to Edward as we made our way to the drive. "Rosalie's hair wasn't even touch when I left Alice's and I haven't heard anything about Renee and Esme."

Edward, smiling, gently pried Elizabeth from me. Elizabeth held her little arms out towards him but Edward just chuckled.

"No you don't, Liz, I'm not going to let you suck my shirt."

I raised one eyebrow as Edward chuckled and put Elizabeth in her car seat in the back. He kissed her once on the nose and closed the door. Smiling he kissed my nose, making me smile.

"You know," Edward said, rounding the hood towards his door. "Elizabeth is getting bigger by the day."

"She is five months now, Edward," I said, smiling.

He thought a moment before nodding and opening the door. "True."

I laughed and opened my door of the Porsche. Once I got my seatbelt on and turned to look at Elizabeth.

"I'm glad you remembered the diaper bag," I said, noting the diaper bag on the other side of Elizabeth as she sucked her fist again, looking around with half droopy eyes. "Liz, are you ready for a nap?"

She just continued to look around the car. I smiled and watched her hazel eyes slowly slow.

"She's asleep," Edward noted, changing the station to classical music.

"Uh-huh," I said, turning around and faced the road.

Edward's hand slowly creep to mine and took hold of it. I smiled at the feel of his hand.

"I've been thinking," Edward said, looking me from the corner of his eye. "Would we writing our vows?"

I turned and looked at him.

"You know," he said, continuing his thought. "Instead of saying "I do"…well we can still say that, but before that can we write our own vows."

"I guess," I said, looking away slowly, thinking.

"I mean, we don't have to."

"No, its okay…I just have to think of what to write," I muttered, slouching in my seat.

Edward smiled.

* * *

We waiting into the small church we sat in for Christmas Mass, making small notes of where things were going to be. We were only there for hour when the rest of the wedding party, also known at Edward's family and my mother, entered the church. 

I was wowed by the look of Rosalie's hair which was an elegant updo. Alice serious should be a hair dresser. Esme and my mother slowly walked towards us and I noted just how beautiful the women where.

Esme, who I hadn't seen all afternoon and especially in her rehearsal dress, looked stunning in a powder blue chiffon off the shoulder, draped neckline, empire waist, a-line floor length dress. Her hair was remained as curled as it always was. My mother was wearing an a-line floor-length dressed in the same color as me. There rhinestones decorating the heart-shaped neckline and a small pendant gathering fabric at the natural waist. Her hair was curled that reminded me of Nicole Smith.

"There is my grandbaby," Renee said, looking down at the sleeping baby in the car seat.

"She finally fell asleep on the way here," I whispered to Esme, who smiled.

Father Anthony arrived then. He was an elderly man with silver hair and black horn-rimmed glasses that he had to keep pushing up every minute or so.

"Alright, let's run through the wedding, shall we?" Father Anthony said, waving all of us towards the back of the church.

"Sorry I'm late," Charlie said, entering the church as we walked towards the back, Elizabeth in Emmett's hands.

"Hey Dad," I said, smiling.

Father Anthony ran through what was to happen.

"Edward you will walk your mother and father up to the first pew on the—" Father Anthony turned and motioned to which side he wanted them on "—this side."

Edward listened and walked his parents down to the first pew and then walked back.

"Now Edward, you will walk Mrs. Swan—" I saw the look my mother threw at the elderly priest. She hasn't been called Mrs. Swan since her divorce "—down to her pew on the opposite side."

Edward listened and walked back.

"No, no, you remain up there now," Father Anthony said, pushed him back to the front.

I had to smother a laugh at the look Edward threw over his shoulder when Father Anthony pushed him.

"Normally the flower girl…in this case flower girls," Father Anthony said, noting the sleeping Elizabeth, "would walk by them down towards the front. However, since they can't walk, the bride asked if they would be carried by Rosalie and the Best Man, Emmett."

I turned and raised one eyebrow at Edward who just smirked. I didn't know that he man Emmett the best man. That meant if Emmett was the best man, he would be hold our wedding rings in his pocket. And I had a funny feeling about Emmett holding the rings.

Rosalie and Emmett—Rosalie holding Angelina, who looked cute in pink, and Emmett holding Elizabeth in her car seat—walked slowly towards Edward when Father Anthony instructed them too.

"Now, Jasper and the Maid of Honor, Alice," Father Anthony said, motioning for the two to walk down.

Alice threw me a smile as she walked. She loved being the Maid of Honor. Father Anthony walked slowly behind them, leaving me and Charlie in the back.

"Can't believe my baby girl is getting married," Charlie whispered.

"Don't make me start tearing up, Dad," I said, smiling sadly up at him.

"Better now then ruin your makeup tomorrow."

I laughed as Father Anthony called from the front.

"Now the Wedding March will be played and Chief Swan will walk you down."

I gave my hand to Charlie, who smiled and did what he asked to. And during that short walk, I thought back on the year and smiled thinking of how wonderful it was going to be.

"Here," Father Anthony said, interrupting my thoughts, "Chief Swan you will—" Father gave Charlie a speech that he would say when Father Anthony asked who would give the bridge away "—and you will give Bella's hand over to Edward's."

And so on it went, Father Anthony giving directions and us following him. Edward in formed him that we decided to write our own vows and wanted to say them. The look Father Anthony gave him, I had to smile because it was funny to see the priest upset that he wouldn't be asking "Do you—" to us.

* * *

"Okay, I will admit," Alice said as we sat in _Bell' Amore_ for rehearsal dinner, the entire restaurant cleared out and closed to everyone expect the "Wedding Party" of ten. "Rosalie's wedding was much more brutal than this one." 

Rosalie glared at her sister with a small smile forming at her lips.

"That was because it was in French," Rosalie snapped and raised her wine glass to her lips.

I smiled.

"Our wedding only a few people were there," Esme said, lifting a fork of salmon to her lips.

"That was because we didn't know that many people then," Carlisle said, laughing.

"Rosalie's wedding there was _thousands_," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Not my fault my model friends from France, Italy, and Britain were invited," Rosalie said.

"Was so your fault," Alice said, smiling. "They were you friends."

"You aren't complaining about the amount of people Emmett invited," Edward pointed out.

"I was getting there," Alice said, smiling at Emmett who stuck his tongue out and got hit by Rosalie who hissed at him "You're acting worse than the babies."

I smiled down at Elizabeth, who decided to let us know she was awake and hungry just as we entered the restaurant. She keep looking around, pausing in drinking as she did before picking up her urgent suck.

Renee and Charlie didn't talk about their wedding, which was a Vegas wedding, many years ago and ended in a divorce many years ago.

"Anyways," Alice said, turning back to me. "At least there are only going to be a few hundred—"

"Mostly Edward's friends and co-workers," I said, smirking at Alice.

She thought a moment, staring at the ceiling before saying, "True." Everyone laughed.

"I didn't have many friends in Phoenix and those didn't want to brave the cold here," I said, smiling.

"Their loss," Rosalie said.

"By the way," Alice said, smiling down at Edward. "We are stealing you from Bella's bed at 11:59 tonight."

"Why?" I asked, looking at Alice.

"Because he can't see the bride before the wedding," Rosalie said.

I gapped at them while everyone expect Edward chuckled. Edward was pouting.

"Oh stop it," Rosalie said, noting his look. "You will have your Bella back before the day ends."

"I wasn't pouting because I will be separated from Bella. I was pouting because I can't see Elizabeth," Edward said, giving Rosalie an "I-told-you-so" look.

Everyone muttered, "Uh-huh" before laughing.

"You're going to stick with us guys tomorrow morning," Emmett said, hooking one arm around Edward.

"Emmett, act your age," Esme said.

Charlie leaned closer to me and whispered, "Are they always like this?"

I smiled and whispered back, "You should have seen Halloween and Thanksgiving."

* * *

The rest of the dinner went on with laughs, good stories—some embarrassing—and love. So as I laid the last few minutes as a unmarried woman next to Edward, who was cuddling me closer, I thought of how great Edward is. And I hoped, as Alice and Rosalie took Edward away as the clock struck 11:59—I pretended to be asleep—that I wouldn't get cold feet… 

…because my feet were already cold without Edward not next to me.

* * *

**Pictures of all the dresses and hair dos that the women wore in this chapter are on my profile. If you can not see them, PM me...**

Okay, you know what time it is. Review, review, I'm mean this chapter was probably the longest chapter I've ever written…IT WAS 2,226 WORDS AND SEVEN PAGES LONG! YEAH!!! SO I'm hoping for lots of reviews. Anyways, I better get working on my other stories.

Hugs,  
Nollie


	23. Ch 19 Part 2 : THE WEDDING!

Yeah guys. Hey, hey, yes I haven't written in like two weeks but I'm in school and I had to look for pictures of exactly how I wanted the wedding to happen. And jeez! Let me tell you there is no wonder why wedding take MONTHS to plan…unless you go to Vegas to elope…and I don't think you would be happy with me if I took that short cut. Anyways, here is the second part to Chapter Nineteen. I have two more update guys. Tear, tear. Can't believe it's almost over. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am a university student majoring in Biology not the Great Stephenie Meyer. 

Chapter 19.2

THE WEDDING!!!

I stretched, groaning as my fingers touched the headboard. Relaxing, I sent my fingers towards where Edward normal was but felt nothing but the sheets under my fingers. Then suddenly—

"WAKE UP BELLA! IT'S YOUR _WEDDING_ DAY!"

I jumped two feet in the air. I sat up and saw Alice holding Elizabeth to her chest who was sucking on a hand full of her T-shirt that read "I'm just the Bridesmaid." I groaned and flopped back down.

"It's seven o'clock Missy," Alice said, walking around the bed. "It's time for you to get ready for your wedding."

"Alice," I groaned. "My wedding isn't until noon."

"Yes and that means we have _five hours_ Bella to get your ready. Liz, tell your mummy that she needs to get up."

I felt something get place onto my tummy and wiggle. I wiggled at the feeling and looked down to see Elizabeth cuddling closer, her nose rubbing into my tummy. My heart melted seeing her fuzzy little tuff of brown hair and her tiny fists.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up," I said, sighing. "Liz is probably hungry."

Just then Elizabeth whimpered the first sign of her being hungry causing Alice to smile.

"I'll take her," Alice said as I reached for my baby. "You're needed in Rosalie's room."

"Oh God," I groaned and closed my eyes only to jump again when Alice smacked the bed beside my head.

"Up!" she commanded.

"Okay, okay," I muttered, sitting up and getting out of bed slowly. "Jeez, slave driver much?"

Alice smiled and left me be.

* * *

"Okay, I look like a frosted cupcake," I repeated for the millionth time. 

Rosalie hushed me and smacked my hand when I went to fiddle again with the veil. "Leave it alone, Bella," she said. "I don't want you messing up _anything_."

I rolled my eyes. Rosalie took nearly _four_ hours to get me scrubbed, plucked, waxed, shaved, gelled, brushed, pulled, yanked, and numerous other things to get me just perfect. And then, the sad part, she only takes 45 minutes to get herself perfect in her beautiful red bridesmaids' dress, her necklace glittering in the light.

"Beautiful," Alice said, entering, holding Elizabeth in her cute little flower girl dress which she keep eyeing as if she wanted to stick that into her mouth instead of the binky bling bling. "You did a wonderful job, Rosalie."

"Of course," she said while I looked apalided between then.

"Hey I am perfect without Rosalie's help, thank you," I said, folding my arms.

"Of course, Bella…just not…_as perfect_," Rosalie said, eyeing my hair.

I sighed. Just then there was a knock on the door and Charlie's head poked in.

"Is the bride almost ready?" he asked.

Alice laughed and nodded.

"We're waiting on the _men_ now," she said, smirking.

Charlie looked down at him at the white shirt and jeans. I noted for the first time the baseball cap on his head.

"Aw, dad, the hat is cute," I said, smiling at it.

"You like it?" he said, shaking it at me.

I laughed and nodded.

"Go, go," Esme said, appearing next to Charlie. "You are suppose to be in your tux by now."

"I'm going, I'm going."

We laughed as Charlie left the room and Esme and Renee entered.

"Oh Bella you're beautiful," Renee said, tears forming in her eye.

"Oh great, anyone got tissues?" I muttered as fanning my face as the tears formed in my eyes to.

"Here," Esme said, opening her hand bag and handed every women but Elizabeth a tissue.

I blew my nose, thanking the Lord that it didn't sound like an elephant when I did.

"Okay enough tears, the gentlemen should be ready by now," Renee said, throwing away her tissue.

Just then, there was a knock on the bridal suite door and Emmett's head poked in.

Emmett whistled as he and Jasper entered the room. "Woah, a wedding is _the_ place to meet girls."

Rosalie glared at him though a small smile was forming on her lips as Emmett kissed her.

"Renee, Esme, Edward is waiting for you so he can take you into the church, like Father Anthony instructed us yesterday," Jasper said, giving Alice a kiss on the lips as well.

"Oh, oh, I'm coming," Renee said, following quickly after Esme as they left the suite.

"We're going to leave you be for a few minutes," Emmett said, taking Rosalie's hand. "Charlie will be down here in a moment. He had to straighten his hair. It was pretty messy because of the cap."

I laughed as the four left the room but not before Rosalie hissed at me, "Don't touch _anything_ Bella." I rolled my eyes and looked back into the mirror at myself.

They went all out, like I said, even going down to the old "something new, old, blue, and borrowed." The tiara I was wearing was old, originally belonging to Carlisle's great-great-great-grandmother. The veil I borrowed from Esme. The garner was blue, Alice made sure that it was. And everything else was new and bought by the Cullen family—now my family.

I fiddled wit the necklace one last time before Charlie entered the room, now wearing his tux.

"Read baby-girl?" he asked, holding one hand towards me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said, smiling and took his hand.

The church was packed…well on one side. I had to laugh at seeing the numerous people that lined Edward's side of the church while mine was only a few pews filled. It reminded me of "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" only this wasn't a Greek wedding and I wasn't being spit on.

I had to smile at the sight of Edward standing at the alter with Emmett, holding Elizabeth, and Jasper to his right. Angelina was holding her arms across towards Emmett while Rosalie held tightly onto her with Alice to her left, both waiting to take their place to my left.

We meet Edward at the alter where Charlie and I turned to Edward. Charlie took my hand from his arm and gave me a kiss as he handed Edward my hand.

"You hurt my baby girl, you'll answer to God, me and my gun," Charlie said, causing me to gasp and Edward to smile.

"_If_ I hurt you baby girl, I promise you can hunt me down," Edward said, smiling.

Charlie nodded, smiling.

I glared at both of them.

The Wedding was beautiful. The church was beautiful. The readings which a woman named Mrs. Lowe, Edward's kindergarten teacher, read. The reading from Corinthians was my favorite.

"Love is patient, Love is Kind.  
Love shows no sign of envy or pride.  
Love displays no anger.  
Love is blind to wrongdoing.  
Love is very forgiving.  
Love always protects, always trusts.  
Love always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails.  
Together, Love, Faith, and Hope can never be broken.  
But, of all these things the Greatest will forever be  
Love."

I smiled as I watch Edward give the woman a chaste kiss on the check. She was frail but I could tell in her eyes that she was strong.

Finally we got down to the vows….Oh shit. Edward was first thankfully.

"I, Edward Cullen, with all my love, will take you as my wife. I promise to _always_ love you, to care for you when you're sick, to listen to your troubles, to work through the bad and the good times. I will always be honest with you, always kind, always patient, always forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you, your Best Friend till the end of time."

He turned to took the ring that Jasper handed him. Slowly he slid the silver ring onto my ring finger and lifted it to his lips to give it a kiss.

Damn tears!

I sniffled and looked into his green eyes.

"I didn't write my vows out Edward," I whispered.

"It's okay," he whispered back. "Just repeat what your heart's saying."

I nodded and licked my lips before speaking in a quivering voice.

"I, Isabella Swan, will always love you even if you don't take out the trash or mow the lawn. I will care for you when you're home in bed with the flu before you have to take care of me because I caught what you had. I will always trust you. I will try to be patient while you watch football games on Sundays with your brothers. I will listen to your complaints about how tired you are. And lastly, I promise to be the Best Friend you never had, even if you have one…then they're under me, because I will be your wife. And I promise this till dealth do us part."

The entire church was smile as I turned to take the ring from Alice and then slowly slid down Edward's finger.

"I announce you husband and wife…You may kiss the bride."

"Finally," Edward said before claiming my lips in his.

The wedding couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

Ah, lol, I love weddings. But planning one is a pain. Jeez. **Anyways, pictures of the wedding garments will be on my profile**. PM if you can't see them. 

Now IT'S TIME TO REVIEW! See that button on the left that says "Summit Review," click the GO and leave the **_BEST REVIEW_** ever! I mean, come on, that was a freaking wedding. You can't get any better than that. And YES! I did write the vows, especially Bella's. Lol. Now get reviewing.

Huggies,  
Nollie


	24. Ch 19 Part 2 & a half : EPOV of Wedding

Okay I feel bad that I hadn't updated in two weeks and that the story is coming to a close and I while I laid in my bed _TRYING_ to go to the sleep, I thought "Uh…what if I added…" and I write out this. Chapter 19.2 ½! Lol, yes Chapter 19 Part 2 and ½. The Wedding from…drum roll please…Edward! So enjoy! I made the story at bit longer for ya: D

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: I did not create the fantastic characters…though I did create the wedding…which took FOREVER to plan! 

Chapter 19.2 ½

Edward's POV of the Wedding

I growled at Emmett and Jasper as they guarded the door. Alice and Rosalie kidnapped me from my own warm bed beside Bella a minute before midnight saying that I wasn't suppose to see the Bride on her wedding day. Wedding Day clearly started at midnight.

So I waited in this tiny room with Emmett standing in front of the door and Jasper playing a game on his laptop. I glared down at my watch to look at the time and saw that it was now 10:59, ten hours after they kidnapped.

Emmett looked down at his watch and smile.

"Okay, time to get to the church," he said, leaning off the door.

"About time," I muttered.

"Oh shut up, whinny," Emmett said, hooking his arm over my shoulder. "This is going to be the last time you're a bachelor buddy so enjoy the last few minutes."

I rolled my eyes as Jasper closed his laptop and stood.

"Alice said that you're tux is waiting the groom suite in the church.

And it was. Four crisp suits hanging up with our names on a tag on the hanger. We all had managed to get into our pants when Charlie entered the room.

"You guys better hurry because Alice is about ready to bite your heads off if you're not ready in ten," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the door.

"Nice hat, Chief Swan," Jasper said, smiling at the hat.

"Yeah Bella liked it."

"You've seen Bella?" I asked.

"Yep," Charlie said, heading over to his tux.

"Edward," Carlisle said, poking his head in as I fiddled with my tie. "You need to escort me and your mother to our pew."

I looked down at my watch. 11:45! I cursed and finally got my tie looking neat.

Mom was waiting in the hallway and looked beautiful in her red gown.

"You look beautiful, momma," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You should see your bride," she said, smiling.

I groaned and offered my arm towards my mother. She took it and with my father on my right we entered the church. I did as Father told us to do the night before. I took my mother to the unity candle for her to lit "my" candle and then took both of them to their pews were I gave mom one last kiss and dad one last hug before I went to escort Renee to the unity candle.

"I want you to know," Renee whispered, walking beside me, "that I'm glad that my daughter has someone to love like you."

"Me too, Renee," I said.

She lit "Bella's" candle and took her pew. Then I waited at the front of the church. When I saw Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett holding Elizabeth in his arms and Angelina in Rosalie's, I knew that Bella would be coming shortly. Jasper and then Alice who winked at me as she took her place as the Maid of Honor.

The Wedding March, I said, looking doors. Bella entered on the arm of Charlie, looking beautiful in her gown. She was smiling though I knew she felt bad about the amount Alice spent on the wedding.

I walked forward to take Bella from Charlie. As he handed her hand towards me, he whispered "You hurt my baby girl, you'll be answering to God, me and my gun." I had to smile while Bella gasped at his words.

"_If_ I hurt your baby girl, I promise you can hunt me down," I said.

Bella glared at me while Charlie just smiled and left to take his seat next to his ex-wife.

The wedding service was beautiful. I was able to get my kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Lowe, to read for us. I had to give her a kiss on the cheek after she read from Corinthians.

Then finally, our vows.

"I, Edward Cullen, with all my love, will take you as my wife. I promise to _always_ love you, to care for you when you're sick, to listen to your troubles, to work through the bad and the good times. I will always be honest with you, always kind, always patient, always forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you, your Best Friend till the end of time."

I took the ring from Emmett and slowly slid the silver band on her ring finger. Her eyes slowly started to water and she sniffled as she looked up from our hands.

"I didn't write my vows out Edward," she whispered.

I had a funny feeling that she was going to say something like that.

"It's okay," I whispered back to her. "Just repeat what your heart's saying."

She nodded, licking her lips and then spoke in a slightly quivering voice.

"I, Isabella Swan, will always love you even if you don't take the trash out or mow the lawn." I wanted to badly to smirk then but I didn't as she continued. "I will care for you when you're home in bed with the flu before you have to take care of me because I caught what you had. I will always trust you. I will try to be patient while you watch football games on Sundays with your brothers." Okay, I don't watch _that_ much football. "I will listen to your complaints about how tired you are." And I don't complaint either…Okay maybe slightly. "And lastly, I promise to be the Best Friend you never had, even if you have one…then they're under me, because I will be your wife. And I promise this till death do us part."

I smiled as Bella turned to take the ring from Alice. The entire church was smiling, including Father Anthony. The silver band slid over my knuckle and fitted perfectly on my finger.

"I announce you husband and wife…You may kiss the bride."

"Finally," I said before claiming Bella's lips with mine.

The Wedding couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

**The Last Spoiler I will write for this story  
And you can't ask me about it  
And it **_**might**_** change.**

"Okay, I've known Edward of along time. And we've done some pretty weird stuff but nothing compared to—"  
"Oh my God, not that story Emmett!"

* * *

Lol, I hope everyone like this little chapter. I thought you might like the Edward version of how his day went. Which…probably was uneventful like Bella's. Lol. 

Anyways, review, review. PLEASE **_no flames _**and NO one telling me about my grammatical errors. I know I have them so please don't tell me. If my grammar is a problem, then don't read the story. Now click that "GO" button the button left hand corner and submit a WONDERFUL review.

Huggies,  
Nollie


	25. Ch 19 Part 3 : The Wedding Reception

Okay, tear, tear, this is my last chapter—though it's not my last update. I have two more updates. I hope you enjoy it. It was seven pages long, 2,366 words! Anyways, here is the last part of chapter 19 and pardon my mistakes but I'm really not feeling well…as a matter of fact as soon as I post the pictures I used to create the reception, I'm going to eat dinner at the cafeteria and take another nap.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing! 

Chapter 19.3

The Wedding Reception

Edward and I ducked our heads as we were assaulted by rice. Elizabeth in her car seat with the hood up so the she wasn't pleated with rice as we entered the "Just Married" decked limo. I giggled as I arranged my gown around me so it wasn't slammed on.

"Oh my God, have rice all over your hair," Edward chuckled, settling Elizabeth in the seat opposite of us.

He slowly picked out the rice from my hair, littering the floor with it, as we drove slowly towards Port Angeles where the reception was to take place. I sighed and finally rested against the seat and laid my head against Edward's shoulder. I smiled and held out my left hand to look at the ring.

"Married," I whispered, turning my head up as Edward's hand joined my.

"Married," he whispered back and kissed me again.

Just then Elizabeth squealed and chucked her little bear that we gave the flower girls that morning at us, hitting Edward in the head. I laughed as Edward playfully messaged the side of his head.

"She's picking up lessons from Angelina I think," Edward muttered as I handed back the tiny teddy bear which went straight into her mouth.

"I'm lucky she didn't throw her headpiece in the middle of the wedding," I said, smiling.

Edward chuckled. Elizabeth wasn't a headpiece baby. **(A/N: I wasn't a headpiece baby either according to my mother, lol. Every chance I got I threw mine off.)**

We arrived at the Hall an hour and a half later. Edward said we must have taken the scenic route. There were numerous cars in the parking lot that did tell us that we must have taken the long way to the reception hall.

"Alice," we muttered at the same time.

Edward took Elizabeth out of her car seat and handed her to me while the driver opened the door for us. Elizabeth was eyeing my gown as a pacifier as we entered the hall.

"Look at this," Edward said, pointing to something on a long table.

"Wow," I said, looking down at the guest book. **(A/N: Which btw, lol, if you want to leave a wish for the happy couple, PM me please! Lol, I'm serious too! I want to have a "guest" book for Edward and Bella. Besides, you were at wedding, lol, sort of. Remember PM me…not review me your best wishes…unless you can't then review them at the last resort.)**

"I love this pen," Edward said, holding up a pen.

"Edward, look. Pictures! I want to know where Alice had taken them," I said, moving down the table to where a mountain of gifts was waiting next to some pictures.

I picked up one of them and showed it to him. It was of Edward, Elizabeth, and me. I was sitting on the coach in the Cullen living room, looking up at Edward. He was looking down at Elizabeth, this lovey-dovey look on his face as he tilted her in my direction.

I felt tears in my eyes as Edward wrapped his arms around me. Elizabeth's eyes were looking between me and Edward.

"A beautiful picture," he whispered.

I nodded and placed the picture down. "We better get into the Ballroom before Alice hunts us down and murders us."

Edward laughed. Elizabeth wiggled at his laugh. I shook my head and followed him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen have arrived!"

"Oh my God," I said as entered the ballroom.

There were at least 300 people all standing around round tables, clapping.

The room was beautiful decorated in white. At the tables I noted as we passed where beautifully done. The centerpiece was made of a candle surrounded by white roses. Beautiful tea candles scattered among the tables casting the softly lit room with a yellow glow. Wedding favors of two kinds and what looked like bubbles stood next to the programs/menus being held by each a different paper weights. The place cards were handwritten in cursive on beautiful white cards held up by tiny silver hearts. The dinner must have been a formal one for there was toasting flutes, atop of glass coasters, were a lined next to the other glasses and there were numerous forks and spoons next to the heart shaped plates. And the salt and pepper shakers was miniature and in between guests.

Alice went _all out_! Edward and lead me the Wedding Party table—two _long_ tables put together with the similar settings as the others only our toasting flutes were different. Alice and Jasper where to my right as I sat down, Edward holding me chair out before taking his seat to my left with Rosalie and Emmett—who was taking the microphone from the DJ—to his left.

"Alright, Alright, now that the bride and groom are here," Emmett said. "I think it's time for everyone to eat. After everyone has gotten something to eat we will start with Best Man—me clearly—Maid of Honor, and the Toasts. And we will call you by table number to go to the buffet."

The food was delicious. I even feed some bit of mashed potatoes to Elizabeth, who was sitting in a special new born chair, with my pinkie. Her face was priceless as she smacked her lips together, tasting the potatoes. And then she squealed, holding out her hands out towards me for more.

"Okay, time for the Best Man speak," Emmett said.

"Oh lord have mercy," Edward muttered under his breath. I had to smile.

"Okay, I've known Edward for a LONG time. And we've done some pretty weird stuff," Emmett said, nodding his head. "But nothing compared to—"

"Oh my God, not that story Emmett," Rosalie hissed, Angelina banging her high chair.

Edward raised his eyebrow at Rosalie and then at Emmett.

"We were on what we Cullen folk call our annual camping trip," Emmett said, walking across from Rosalie's side of the table to Alice's. "It was my first trip with the Cullen family. I was 14 and Edward was…well he was younger than I was. Well we use to put dead things in each other's sleeping bag. Well I happened to the start that tradition."

"I could have guessed that," I said, smiling.

"Well, I put a snake in Edward's sleeping bag, here his stomach. Edward's afraid of snakes. Well when he woke up—" Edward groaned, clearly this story he didn't want to be told. "—he screamed like a little baby and then refused to leave his bag…found out why hours later, that he crapped in his bag."

Edward laid his head against the table and banged it against it. Elizabeth squealed at the vibrations. I rubbed my hand against Edward's back, trying to hold a smile back at the thought of Edward being less then perfect.

"Anyways, ever since then I have to tease him about it," Emmett said, looking at Edward who was glaring at him. "Anyways, Edward was my first best friend. I had been bounced from foster home to foster home. And I never knew the meaning to family till I joined the Cullen family. Edward was the brother I never had…so was Jasper but Edward has been the fun one to be with." Emmett looked at Jasper. "Sorry Jasper."

Jasper just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"He was the first person to give me a birthday gift. A few tiny Hot Wheels…which I still have, locked up somewhere. Edward was the guy to go to when you needed homework help. He was the guy who gave hugs to Alice and Rosalie when they hurt themselves and he was the one who held Rosalie back when I accidentally scared her M3 a few years ago. And Bella—" he turned to me now. "—I love you like a sister and I've only known you for some time. You two deserve each other. You're perfect together…with Elizabeth of course. And I'm happy to see you finally get married.

"Oh and btw," he said, before he handed Alice the microphone, "I wanted tell you Bella that the reason why Edward dragged me out of the mall that one day before Elizabeth was born was to pick out your ring because he couldn't do it."

Emmett laughed at Edward sour expression and then punched him in the arm as Alice took the limelight.

"Okay, Maid of Honor is supposed to tell everyone something about the bride but since I've only known Bella for a few months as well I guess I'll keep this short. Bella is one of the sweetest persons I've known…including me. She's kind and caring and lord knows she'll have to put up with Edward's bloody lab coats for now on." I smirked at her. "And be tortured as she goes shopping with me." OMG, NO! "But I can say that Bella is the one person who I can trust a secret and when I get married, Bella will be my maid-of-honor too."

"Oh lord," I whispered, rolling my eyes.

Edward chuckled.

"I told you I would keep it short," Alice said, giggling.

"Now for the first toast of the evening," Alice said, taking the flute that Jasper handed her. "Let's raise our glasses to Edward and Bella…the cutest couple anyone can think of."

"To Edward and Bella," everyone chatted, lifting their flutes.

Okay waterworks are coming on.

* * *

After dinner, Edward and I were to open the dancing. 

"If everyone will gather their bubbles and circle around the dance floor—"

"Edward," I whispered as he pulled me to my feet. "I can't dance."

"That's okay," he whispered back, smirking. "I do."

I closed my eyes and followed him onto the dance floor where Westlife "We Are One" started to play. **(A/N: This is one of my favorite songs ever! So should listen to it. It's the perfect wedding song. Anyways, here are the lyrics)**

Two very different people  
Too scared to get along  
Till two hearts beat together  
Underneath one sun

Good lord, Edward was right, I thought as he started slow dancing with me. He could dance.

One very special moment  
Can turn a destiny  
And what some would say  
Could never change  
Has changed for you and me

I thought back to everything that ever happened to me. If it wasn't for Elizabeth…I won't have meet Edward and be here in his arms, married to him and have one beautiful baby.

'Cause it's all, it's all in the way you  
Look through your eyes  
And when all is said and done  
All of the fear and all of the lies  
Are not hard to over come  
It's all in the way you look at it  
That makes you strong  
We were two  
(We were two)  
Now we are one

"Have I told you," Edward whispered. "How beautiful you look tonight?"

I smiled up at his green eyes.

We are two very different people  
So much to overcome  
So why care for one another  
When there's so much to be done

'Cause sometimes it's necessary  
Just look how far we've come  
You could say my friend  
That it's the end  
Or a new tale has begun

'Cause it's all, it's all in the way you  
Look through your eyes  
And when all is said and done  
All of the fear and all of the lies  
(The lies)  
Are not hard to over come  
(Oh ho)  
It's all in the way you look at it  
That makes you strong  
We were two  
(We were two)  
Now we are one

One moment in time  
Is all the time we need  
Just to make a difference  
To make it better for you and for me  
If you just believe

Edward spun me around and leaned closer and started to sing to the song, the tears coming again.

(Oh yea, just open your eyes)  
'Cause it's all, it's all in the way you  
Look through your eyes  
(Your eyes)  
And when all is said and done  
(Oh yeah)  
All of the fear and all of the lies  
Are not hard to over come  
It's all in the way you look at it  
That makes you strong  
We were two  
(We were two)  
Now we are one

Uuh yea, ohh yea  
We were two  
Now we are one

"Now we are one," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I whispered back.

* * *

"OKAY TIME TO CUT THE CAKE!" 

I laughed as Alice sung into the microphone, calling me and Edward towards the cake table.

The cake was beautiful. The cake was swirled with beautiful white frosting. The sides were decorated not with roses but with the words "I love you" in several different languages. The cake topper was a ceramic hearts linking.

"It looks beautiful, Jasper," I said, smiling at Jasper.

Jasper just shrugged but smiled as Alice handed us the cake cutters. Edward covered my hand with his and we both cut slowly—for the photographer who had been taking hundreds, thousands of pictures—into the cake.

"Oh no," I said, watching as Jasper cut the rest and handed Edward a small piece for him to feed me. "No face smashing."

Edward chuckled.

"Rosalie would murder me," he said, offering me the piece.

I took a bit and let the favor entice my mouth.

"It's good," I said, smiling.

"Here," Alice said, handing me Edward's piece.

I smiled and took it from her. Slowly offering it to Edward, he leaned forwarded but not before Emmett standing behind him shoved Edward's face into the piece I held. I gasped and moved back. The entire piece of cake was smeared from Edward's mouth to his hair line. Emmett was laughing hard.

Edward turned and glared at him. The rest of the guests laughed as Edward took a piece of cake and smeared it into Emmett face.

"That's for the snake story," Edward said, smirking as Emmett opened his frosting covered eyes.

I laughed and shook my head.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

I whimpered. I was hungry and the adults were elsewhere, not paying attention. Okay, its time to pay attention to me.

"WAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Lol. I couldn't forget about Elizabeth guys. Anyways, I have TWO more update. THE "GUEST" BOOK and an epilogue. Now remember, send me your best wishes or the epilogue will be the last update for this story before I start working on the squeal. 

Huggies!  
Nollie

**PS- ALL PICTURES regarding the reception are ON MY PROFILE!!!**

PPS- If u PM, U STILL HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!! LOL : D


	26. EXTRA : FF Guestbook for Bella & Edward

Here is that Special Update that I promised you. If you still want to "sign" it, you can still do so.

**Guestbook from Edward and Bella's wedding  
(From **_**FanFiction**_** readers!)**

* * *

Best wishes to the perfect couple, EDWARD AND BELLA!! I can only hope that I find the perfect guy like Bella found Edward! And Edward better always be there for her! AH! I LOVE YOU!

— LouisvilleKiss

* * *

Best wishes to the most beautiful bride and groom in the universe! You two have got the support of a million people, and I thought you should know!  
(And Elizabeth too, because everyone always seems to forget her! We love you baby girl, cuz you're just the cutest one ever!)

— Freaky Capricorn

* * *

Congratulations! I wish you the best of wishes and happiness. Hopefully in the future you can give Elizabeth a little brother or sister. Just joking.

— r0b0tic vampir

* * *

Dear Edward and Bella,

I love you, guys and I hope you both live long, happy lives and stay together forever!

— Gabby (GtothAtotheBBY)

* * *

Hey guys! I wish you an eternity of happiness and love, you deserve it. Never forget to remember the past and look forward to the future. And if you ever get into a jam, don't be afraid to call.  
Forever yours,  
Lea M. (Synara)

* * *

"Aww! Bella, Edward, I hope you have a great life! Many long years and occasions!"

— DaZzLeR At HeArT

* * *

I hope you guys have a wonderful life together! You guys really do make the perfect fairytale couple!

— ZineCub

* * *

I wish to send the happy couple, best wishes for a happy and bright future. May the sun always shine on your happy family of three, and hopefully you will be blessed with many more children.

— Fiona-Angel.

* * *

Edward and Bella make such a cute couple! Have a good life!

— Ostentatious6277

* * *

To the young couple I know you'll have a happy life together. Congratulations: )

— unltrabookworm88

* * *

For Edward and Bella: My sincerest happy wishes for you! And congratulation!  
I hope to see you both having more kids (of course if you want to) and I hope you'll be together till the end! WITH BEST WISHES!!

— edward4ever1992

* * *

To the most perfect couple ever:  
Congratulation!! Best of wishes to HAPPY future...  
Forever Love  
lovebellaedward

* * *

AW!! I love Bella and Edward...they make such a cute couple!! I wish I had someone like that!! ahahahhahaha...They fit like peanut butter and? Ladies...jk...that's from Taladega Nights!! tehe...well Best wishes to the perfect couple!!

— Zim-Shorty Loves Edward

* * *

Oh my! Congrats Bella and Edward! You guys are absolutely adorable together and I'm so happy you found each other.

— Deliciously Tormented

* * *

Edward and Bella...gee what can I say about you guys. You're like two peas in a pod; made for each other. I'm so happy that you both found what you were looking for in one another because you seriously are the PERFECT couple. And you also have the PREFECT little baby girl whose just adorable! Anyway, I hope you two have long, happy, love-filled lives and never forget to tell each other "I love you" at least once a day! I'm sure, "knowing" you two, that phrase will be used a lot, especially with little Lizzy in the family (and maybe an addition also!) Congrats!

baci!

Simone xox (OverRated6)

* * *

Congratulations, Edward and Bella - you're a couple truely made for each other

—KitsuneGirl48

* * *

I hope you have years of good luck, because not only will you be taking care of Liz and the rest of your kids, but also Emmett. Hahaha. Your love will help you through and through!

—xo Misunderstood Kunoichi ox

* * *

CONGRATS U GUYS!! U WILL HAVE AN AH-MAZING LIFE TOGETHER I CAN JUST SEE IT!! :D

—Smile.24

* * *

The Epilogue is coming next. But only when I see at least three pages of "sign"ed wishes, will I update the story. So come on, send those wishes. Even if you haven't been to a wedding or know what to say, C&P this saying then: "Best of Wishes Edward and Bella, that you may live a happy life together" and then your ff sn. Okay? Okay.

Huggies,  
Nollie

**PS- here is my wish for Bella and Edward:**

Bella and Edward—  
Best Wish to y'all. That you will live many years with laughter, tears, and many hugs. Hope to see an Edward Jr. in the future (HINT, HINT).  
Huggies to y'all!  
Nollie Marie


	27. Epilogue

Tear, tear, here is the last update for the story…

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ No matter how many wishes I make on either shooting stars, genies, and wishing fountains, I STILL won't be Stephenie Meyer. And I wasted so many coins on that wish. (Shakes head) 

Epilogue

Hall of Destinies (Again)

_So from pain to true happiness, Bella found love. Beautiful story no? Funny too…at times. WAIT! Before you go…one last look at Bella's life?_

Forks, Washington  
A mansion within the forest

I laughed and danced around the couch as Edward growled slightly behind me. Elizabeth was swinging in a swing, cooing slightly and talking her baby gibberish. She giggles when she see me stick my tongue out.

"Liz acts more like you every day," Edward said, running around the coach, catching me and sent me falling back onto the small coach that was behind me.

I was laughing, my sides starting to hurt, my lungs gasping for air as Edward just smiled down at me. When I was finally able to breath, I smiled back up at him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back, reaching up for a kiss that Edward gladly gave me.

"Hmm," he said, pulling back. "It's almost time for the party."

"Ah yes, Elizabeth's first birthday," I said, nodding.

Edward smiled.

"Did you buy the _you-know-what_?" I whispered, so that even though Elizabeth couldn't understand me she still didn't hear me.

"Yes I bought it," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know why you guys buy her so many—"

I shushed him.

"Alice would kill you if she knew you told Elizabeth before she opens it," I said, smirking as his expression.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," he said, picking me.

_Ah, yes, Elizabeth's first birthday. Just seems like yesterday when she was born. Ah now onto the party where Elizabeth is adding to her collection of teddy bears._

"Okay did _EVERYONE_ get Elizabeth teddy bears?" Emmett said looking around at the teddy bears that were collected on the couch, besides Elizabeth.

Alice smiled and nodded.

"Even Renee sent her one from Florida," Esme said, holding up the camera. "Smile Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up and talked baby gibberish, smacking her legs, as Esme took a picture.

"She is big," Emmett said, holding up the nearly two year old Angelina.

"Big, Big," Angelina said, stretching her arms out. "Liz big."

"Liz is every big," Rosalie said, smiling up at her daughter.

_Angelina looks just like her mommy. She doesn't threw or pull on her Daddy's hair as much as she did. But he should be forwarded that she will pull his hair at his next stupid comment. Rosalie and Emmett are expecting again when Angelina is five…about the same time __someone__ else is expecting. It will be a girl again and they will name her after the Latin Goddess for Love, Venus (Rosalie's idea, Emmett will be upset a bit that the baby wasn't a boy)._

"She is so precious Bella," Alice said, smiling at Elizabeth as she plays with one the bears and Esme takes a picture of it.

_Alice is engaged to Jasper. Their wedding will be smaller than Bella's was. Only people that know the family and those who work with Jasper at the restaurant he owns. Yes, Jasper got that restaurant he wanted to open: "Special Cuisine". It's pretty successful in Port Angeles that he's going to open one in Settle. That too Destiny has big plans for that._

"Sorry I'm late," Carlisle said, pulling his tie loose.

"The hospital's Board of Directory still hasn't decided?" Edward asked.

"They will make the decision later today," he said, giving Esme a kiss on the forehead.

_The Board of Directory will decide to make Carlisle the chief of staff…midday tomorrow. It's a big promotion for Carlisle._

Bella looked up at Edward and smiled. Life couldn't have gotten any better.

_And there you have it. One year later and everything is just…beautiful._

_Anyways, I better get back to my duty. Destiny will be around soon to make sure everything is in tip-top shape. We don't want a "Destiny re-written" to happen. What is that? Oh, if a destiny book is stolen from the Hall of Destinies, that person's destiny that was stolen…it could be rewritten. And we __**don't**__ want that. Oh no! No, we don't. And it's my job to make sure that every book is account for. So, shoo, shoo, let me get on with my job._

_And remember, if you're lucky again, please stop by the Hall of Destinies again. Oh...wait, (laughs) I will know when you're coming. ITS IN YOUR DESTINY._

_Bye-Bye now._

* * *

Sniffle, that is the end of "This is My Destiny". I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had fun writing it and it is my first FF to be finished. So yeah. 

I'll let you guys know when the sequel will be up soon, but only if I get enough people DEMANDING to see a sequel. Okay? Okay.

HUGGIES, HUGGIES, HUGGIES, HUGGIES, HUGGIES!  
With Love,  
Nollie Marie

PS- I'll still be taking "signs" for the Guestbook, if you want to send something in.


End file.
